Resident Evil: Apple Files
by Masterob
Summary: Set after Friendship Dimensions & Resident Evil: God Send, Applejack is sent to the world of Resident Evil, where she teams with the B.S.A.A. to help stop the viral outbreaks while figuring out how to get back home, and making friends with them, especially in the reckless soilder, Bruce McGriven.
1. Do Zombies like Apples?

**Zombies gonna match with some Hardcore Country.**

* * *

Applejack wanted nothing more than to get her hooves on King Sombra, for terrorizing the ponies in her town, not to mention kidnapping her sister. After finding Sombra she brought the fight to him, not backing down. Sombra realized this, which is the main reason he blasted her into a portal.

Applejack had gone flying through the portal and after a while she landed near some building in an abandoned city.

"Ow, rough landing, where am ah?"

She looked around and noticed that the city was deserted.

"Something ain't right with this town, ah better search inside this here building, maybe I'll find something"

The building itself was about 3 stories high, it was a medical facility.

She went inside the buiding the front lobby looked ok, "Looks like some type of doctor's place", she called around, "Hello!?" then she heard some noise towards the back, "Maybe somepony's there, or at least someone"

She went through the door leading to the back, "Hello, pardon me but-" she noticed the place was a mess, "Hoo wee, someone needs to clean up" she continued around and heard a noise again, this time from upstairs, so she went up but when she got to the second floor, she noticed some blood on the walls.

"Ah sure hope that's just red paint or something, and that it spilt", she hears more noise again but grew a bit reluctant to check it out, until she heard a scream.

"What was that!?" Applejack was nervous and as much as she just wanted to run, a curious part of her wanted to investigate, so she cautiously approached the sound of the scream and checked behind a closed door, "Somepony in trouble in here?"

Then she saw something that would make her spine shiver, a group of creatures feasting on the remains of another.

"Wh-wh-what's going on in here!?"

She then drew the attention of the creatures and they started to approach her, hunger in their eyes.

"Now stay back...ya hear? Keep away from me!"

The creatures ignored her demands and continued to approach.

"Ah said stay back!" Applejack shouted

The creatures approached her some more, she decided to turn tail and run, looking for the staircase to go down, unfortunately more monsters had appeared there.

Applejack's heart pounded maybe 100 beats a second at this point, "This ain't good, what world did Sombra send me too!?"

She decided to keep running, the found a room to hide in with no monsters and barricaded the door, "How am ah gonna escape this place in one piece?"

Outside Chris Redfield had arrived at the building joined by Leon Kennedy, Bruce McGirvren, former UBCS agent Carlos Oliviera & Chris's younger sister, Claire Redfield.

"Ok team, this place is the source of the infection in this town, your duty is to go in there and retrieve any virus samples you find so we know exactly what we're dealing with, then plant the bombs and destroy this place, any questions?"

Bruce raised his hand.

"What is it Bruce", Chris asked in a someone annoyed tone.

"First what do we need a virus same for? It's very likely the T-Virus since zombies were reported, not Manjini, or J'avo or whatever the hell they're called"

"I remember when they were Ganados", Leon said to himself.

"Second, why bomb the place? Ain't the government just gonna blow up the city like they always do during an Outbreak?"

Chris sighed, "First off more than one kind of virus can make zombies, we wanna make sure it's either something old or something new, second we wanna avoid bombing the if we can, it's easier to just destroy the source of infection, now you all have your orders, get to it and good luck"

The others saluted and went inside, before that Chris spoke.

"Oh and Claire...be careful"

Claire grinned, "Hey I've done well so far"

Chris chuckled, "Yeah you have"

Leon looked to Chris, "We'll keep an eye on her, but knowing her, she might be saving us instead"

Chris chuckled a bit more as they all went in, then he decided to head back to his other allies, they were checking the streets for any survivors.

The four went into the building.

"Ok split up, search for survivors and for samples, I'm gonna go plant the bomb in the basement, should hopefully be enough to cause this to tumble down", Leon said.

Everyone nodded and they each went their own way, the place was big but not too big so it wasn't gonna be hard to maneuver around. Carlos searched the 1st floor, Bruce went to the second, and Claire went to the 3rd.

As Bruce searched around, he shot any zombie he came across and looked through various doors to find some virus samples.

"Nothing here I can use, most of this stuff is smashed up"

He continued down and noticed a group of zombies outside a door trying to get in.

"That's weird, looks like they're trying to get inside, they also seem hungry, I'm guessing a survivor's in there, better check on that" he approached the door and shot each of the zombies in the head before going to the door and trying to open, but it was jammed on the other side.

"Hello? Anyone in there?" he continued trying to open the door, "I'm here to help, if your a survivor let me in, I'll get you out of this place!"

"Go away!" he heard from inside.

"Huh? Sounds like a girl, little on the country side too", Bruce spoke again, "Hey I'm a friend, I'm here to help"

"Ah said go away!"

Bruce sighed, "I ain't gonna leave you here, now stand aside I'm gonna take this door down"

"Yeah good luck with that!" Applejack said.

Bruce whipped out his shotgun and shot dow the door, much to Applejack's surprise, and did enough damage to move everything out the way.

He went inside the room, put away his shotgun and took out his handgun again and searched around, "Where'd that girl go?"

Applejack was nowhere to be found, Bruce assumed she had hidden after he fired his shotgun.

He looked around and noticed the closet in the room, "Hey you in there?"

He cautiously approached the door and opened it with his gun armed, he looked inside and saw something he didn't expect, "A pony? What the hell is a pony doing here? And why is it wearing a cowbow hat? Looks so weird"

"Who you calling weird!?" Applejack asked, freaking Bruce out.

"What the hell? Did you just talk?" Bruce's eyes were bugging out.

"Yeah ah talked"

"But...you're a pony!"

"Obviously! What in tarnation are you?" Applejack asked with much annoyance in her voice.

"I'm a human!"

"A what now?"

Bruce shook his head, "Nevermind, look it's really dangerous here, we gotta leave before more zombies come"

"Excuse me, did you just say 'zombie'? There ain't no such thing as zombies"

Bruce raised his eyebrow, "Did you not see the creatures in this place? I'm pretty sure that was why you were hiding"

"I don't know what those things were but zombies? That's just ridiculous"

Bruce rubbed his temples "You're a talking pony and you call zombies ridiculous?"

Applejack looked annoyed, "What's so weird about me talking? All ponies talk!"

"Huh? No they don't, they just go 'neigh'!"

Applejack narrowed her eyes, "You watch yourself buddy"

Bruce looked a little taken back but dismissed it, "This isn't important, what's important is that I get you out of here, now come on"

Applejack looked suspicious, "You expect me to trust you?"

"Come on now, my job is to rescue any survivors I find, that includes you, now come on, I gotta help you"

Applejack looked unsure, "I don't now..."

Bruce sighed, "Look, I don't know much of what's going on here but I do know that I need to get you to safety, I can't leave here in good conscious knowing you're probably gonna get killed, so please just come with me, I swear I'll help yah"

Applejack stared into his eyes, "Ah think ah can trust you, I'm pretty good at sensing honesty in another"

Bruce sighed in relief and smiled at her, "Good, now follow closely and be sure to follow my orders"

Applejack nodded, "Sure thing mister"

"Good, oh and my name's Bruce by the way"

"I'm Applejack"

"Cute name, let's move"

Both left the room with Bruce aiming his gun around.

"So tell me Bruce, what's going on here anyway?"

"Well I'm here with my team to investigate the viral outbreak that caused these zombies, this virus is dangerous cause it can create even stronger monsters, so we have to put a stop to it, my job was to find a sample, which I wasn't able to, I hope my teammates had better luck, and also find survivors, case in point, you"

"So your job is to hunt...zombies?"

"Sorta, any type of B.O.W."

"B.O.W.? A bow?"

"No, it means Biological Organic Weapon, these monsters were created for army reasons"

"Wow, whoever came up with that must be a real evil genius or something"

"Yeah, the person behind it is dead but there are several-hold on", Bruce took the time to shoot a few zombies before resuming, "There are several other people doing that same thing"

"That's horrible, to know that-zombie on the right", Bruce shot the zombie and Applejack resumed, "To know that someone would do something like this"

"True...so where are you from?"

Before Applejack could answer, something popped out of a ventilation shaft.

"Uh...what is tarnation is that?"

The creature crawled on the ceiling, it's long tongue hanging out.

"I saw those in reports, it's a Licker!"

"A What?"

The Licker tried to attack them with it's tongue but Bruce was able to get himself and Applejack out the way in time.

"What the! That thing attacked us with it's tongue!" Applejack shouted.

Bruce shot it with his shotgun, killing it.

"Well that takes care of that", Bruce said.

Applejack turned and saw something scary, "Uh Bruce, ah wouldn't say that"

She pointed to the several other Lickers on the way.

"Oh shit! We gotta go!" Bruce then grabbed Applejack and started running.

"Um, I can run you know!" Applejack said.

"I ain't gonna risk you getting killed", Bruce said while running.

Bruce kept running but around almost every corner he ran into a wall of zombies, he wouldn't dare stop to fight them, it would allow time for the lickers to catch up, so he would keep running, "Where's that God Damn staircase!?"

As he ran, Leon radioed him.

"Bruce, everything ok with you?"

"Not exactly", Bruce said, still running and dodging, "I found a survivor but now we're being chased by an army of lickers, I gotta get downstairs soon or I'll risk us both getting killed!"

"You got a survivor!? Uh ok I'm gonna try to head over to you, I'll get Carlos and Claire to help!"

As Bruce ran he saw some testing place used by scientists for experiments and a window leading to a lower level testing ground, "Hold on, I'm gonna take a shortcut downstairs!"

Bruce ran at the glass and jumped through, landing down below, holding on to Applejack, but hurting himself a bit.

"You crazy! That was totally reckless", she saw that the glass cut his arm a bit, "Now yer hurt!"

"I'm fine, like I said I'm more concerned with getting you out of here"

Applejack seemed confused, "Yer gonna risk yourself for a mare you just met? I'm flattered but ah don't want that on mah conscious"

"It's my job, to serve and protect"

Applejack felt a little touched that someone she just met was risking a lot to save her, "Yer a real kind fellow"

"Like I said, it's my job", he heard the sound of the lickers, "Damn, they're coming, lets go!" he held Applejack tight and ran more.

As he ran he encountered Carlos.

"You ok Bruce? Leon radioed, saying you need help"

"I"m fine, we just gotta leave and get her out of here", Bruce said, gesturing to Applejack.

"A pony? This is the survivor you risked your life for? What's with that stupid looking hat?"

"Mah hat ain't stupid looking!" Applejack shouted, scaring Carlos.

"The fuck!? How did that pony speak!?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know man, but we need to leave before them God Damn lickers come back"

Applejack looked over Bruce's shoulder, "Too late!"

Bruce and Carlos saw the lickers.

"Shit, run, I'll cover you!" Carlos said and whipped out his machine gun to fire at The Lickers, keeping them at bay.

Bruce made it to the main lobby where Leon was at, he noticed Bruce, "There you are, wait is that a pony?" Leon asked.

Carlos overheard Leon as he shot the lickers, "Yeah he has a pony, that can talk!"

Leon looked curious, "A talking pony?"

Applejack nodded, "Yeah, ah can talk, which is apparently weird to all of yah"

Leon did a double take, "That is the strangest thing I've ever seen...and I've seen a lot of crazy things in my life"

Claire radioed in, "Leon, I'm on my way down, I have a sample of the virus, I just gotta get past some zombies"

"Good job Claire, but be careful, Bruce said he saw Lickers, a lot of them", Leon said.

"Right, I can handle them", Claire said.

"Well I'm gonna send Carlos up there to help just in case"

Carlos looked confused, "Huh, why me?"

"Cause I need to speak with Bruce"

Carlos nodded, "Ok then", he ran to the staircase, shooting some lickers, others lickers however went for Leon, Bruce & Applejack.

Leon and Bruce shot the Lickers as they spoke.

"So who's this pony? How can she talk?" Leon asked.

"Her name's Applejack, I don't know how she can talk, she says it's normal for her though", Bruce replied.

"Everypony where I'm from talks, unless they're infants" Applejack said.

"You must be from some strange place, around here ponies don't talk"

"Yeah ah heard, other than neighing"

As they shot the lickers, more zombies came.

"Shit, too many! Claire needs to hurry up before-" one zombie grabbed Leon and was wrestling the gun from him, Leon let go and stabbed the zombie in the neck and carved down, then he stabbed another in the head, and one through the eye, getting blood all over his arm, causing Applejack to hold back some vomit.

Bruce grabbed his shotgun and used it to blow the zombies away, blowing some heads clean off with his blasts, Applejack getting nauseous at the sight of blood and guts everywhere.

Bruce noticed this, "Turn away Applejack, this ain't something to look at"

Applejack nodded but as she turned, a licker had jumped on her and pinned her down.

"AAAHHH! Get off me! Bruce help!" she struggled as the creature hissed in her face, she got a good look at it, scary sight for her, and the creature lifted it's claws up to stab her in the face, but Bruce shot it away.

"Get the fuck away from her you ugly bastards!" he continued shooting all oncoming lickers, soon some zombies arrived as well, one grabbing Applejack, causing her to buck kick in retaliation, though she kicked it hard enough to essentially destroy part of it's head, causing her to nearly vomit.

"Oh sweet Celestia, I'm gonna be sick!" she held back some vomit, "I can't take this no more, I gotta run!" she attempted to run away from the violence.

"Applejack get back here! It's not safe!"

Bruce was right, she was ambushed by several zombies, all swarming over her tried to eat her, she knocked a few away but this was too scary for her, all these monsters were inches away from killing her.

"SOMEONE HELP! PLEASE! AH DON'T WANNA DIE HERE!" Applejack shouted.

Luckily for her, Bruce managed to shoot each of them in the head, blood falling on Applejack each time, getting her coat strained in blood, Bruce then grabbed her and pulled her out, getting some blood on him as well but he didn't care.

"Don't worry little gal, I got ya"

Applejack hugged him, whimpering a bit, "Ah was so scared"

"I know, but I got ya" Bruce hugged and patted her head.

Soon Claire arrived with Carlos, "Lets leave!"

All of them ran out the buidling as Leon set the timer to explode in 20 seconds, giving them enough time to make a clear distance from the building before the explosion.

"Whoa, that was freaken close", Carlos said.

"Yeah, too close, least we all escaped in one piece, with that pony, how's she holding up Bruce?" Leon asked.

Leon then saw that Applejack was crying & sobbing on Bruce's shoulder, the near death experience plus all the violence and all the death she's seen took a toll on her head.

Bruce patted her back as she cried, "It's alright there little pony, I got yah, I ain't gonna let nothing happen to yah", Bruce said what he could to try to calm her down, it wasn't working much, she just cried louder.

Chris then contacted Leon, "Leon you there? I saw the explosion from here, how did the mission go?"

"It went well, Claire found a virus sample and Bruce found a survivor", Leon replied.

"That's great news, good on Claire...but who is the survivor? Someone who worked there, or a random civilian? Any injuries to report, no signs of infection?"

"She's not hurt, though she's pretty traumatized from what happened, she's crying on Bruce's shoulder"

"Understandable, this is a scary situation, best to let her relieve her emotions"

"I don't know if she's infected, Bruce just saved her from a bunch of zombies, I don't know if she was bitten in the process"

"We can check later"

"I do know this though, she's not from around here"

"Huh? What makes you say that?"

"You're gonna have to see it to believe it Chris, it's nothing you've ever seen before"

Chris was confused now, he though he's seen everything, what do they have that he hasn't seen before?

"Well get here soon, I called Josh Stone, he's chopper", Chris said.

"Right, see you then", Leon said, then hung up, as Applejack continued to relieve her emotions while Bruce hugged her, trying to calm her down.

Leon sighed, "Where did she come from? Is there some stuff that goes beyond B.O.W.s?"

* * *

 **That's all for this chapter, next time the group will learn about Applejack, as she also learns about their goal, however the question is, how will Applejack cope with this trauma?**


	2. The Helicopter Ride

The time came for the Helicopter to come, Chris was waiting at the extraction point and motioning to the helicopter where it needed to land.

"Lower, lower, you're good!"

As it landed, some of the others arrived, starting with Rebecca Chambers and Barry Burton.

"Hey Chris, me and Rebecca just finished up", Barry said.

"Good, anything to report?" Chris asked.

Barry shook his head, "No survivors, everything was destroyed."

"Damn, that's a bust."

Afterwards Jill arrived with Fong Li.

"Hey Jill, Fong Li, you two find anything?"

Jill shook her head, "No, nothing"

Fong Li looked around, "Where's Bruce?"

"Not here yet, he's coming though. Leon just radioed me, they have better news at least."

Jill looked to the side and noticed Leon coming, "There they are!"

Leon then noticed Jill, Chris and the others, "Finally made it"

As they walked, Chris noticed that Bruce was holding something.

"Uh, is that a horse?" Chris asked.

Bruce approached them, "Technically she's a pony."

Fong Li went to him, "Why do you have a pony Bruce?"

"I saved her from the zombies"

Chris pieced something together, "Uh Leon, by chance is this the survivor you mentioned?"

Leon nodded, "Yeah"

"A pony?"

Leon nodded again, "Yeah, a pony"

Chris took a look at her, she looks like she had been crying and from the looks of her eyes, face and Bruce's wet shoulder, she was crying a lot.

"I didn't know pony's could cry, why is she wearing that weird looking hat?"

Applejack stopped crying to glare at Chris, her eyes red from all the crying.

"Come on man, she can understand you", Bruce said.

"How? She's a pony? Pony's don't really understand people, next you'll be telling me she can talk"

Bruce, Carlos, Claire and Leon all gave each other awkward glances, then glanced at Chris with a nervous smile.

"Please tell me she can't talk, that's gonna be really weird if she can", Chris said. For the first time in years something might freak him out.

Applejack wiped her eyes and nose and glared at Chris, "I'm weird? There are zombies back there and I'm weird!?"

Chris jumped back and aimed his gun at Applejack, "What the hell!? It DID talk!"

Bruce backed off while holding Applejack close, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"That thing talked! She's probably some sort of B.O.W.!" Chris shouted.

"She ain't no B.O.W., if she was the zombies would not have tried to eat her," Bruce insisted.

"She might still be infected!"

"Then we'll check on chopper!"

Chris shook his head, "I am not risking the team's safety for some animal"

Applejack growled, "Animal!? Yer aiming that thing threatening to kill me and I'm the animal!?"

Chris aimed at her head, "Keep your mouth shut you little-" Chris was interrupted when Bruce whacked the gun out of his hand.

"Bruce...that wasn't a smart choice on your behalf," Chris said in a threatening tone.

"Maybe not but I wasn't gonna let you hurt her, she's been through a lot"

"You seriously trust it?"

"I think I can trust _her_ ", Bruce said, putting emphasis on the last part.

Chris sighed, "You just keep an eye on...her, and make damn sure she's not infected, or you're gonna see hell from me"

"Tch, yeah whatever Redfield", Bruce said with a lot of defiance.

Chris got angry and looked like he was gonna go for Bruce but Leon stood in front of him, "You need to calm yourself, that girl was close to getting brutally killed and not to mention she seemed really sick from all the blood and violence, just trust Bruce right now"

Chris huffed, "Fine"

He walked off while Leon looked at Bruce, "I know you're worried but take it easy with Chris, don't piss him off too much or you're gonna be really screwed"

Bruce nodded, "Right", he then turned his attention to Applejack, who he was still holding, "You ok to stand?"

Applejack nodded, "I'm fine"

He put her down and she let out a huge sigh, "Ah can't thank you enough for saving mah life back there, especially since ah wasn't so friendly to you at first"

"Hey you were just scared, you seemed really lost and there were a lot of zombies and monsters, you'd have to be crazy not to find that scary", Bruce said.

"What's happening to this world? Is this normal? Is this like some Post Apocalyptic world?"

Bruce shook his head, "No, not yet at least, there are several zombie outbreaks but it's not enough to destroy the world, we're trying to make sure it doesn't happen, the more places we attack and shut down, the least likely this place will turn into an Apocalypse"

"Wow, and ah thought mah world was scary"

"I'm gonna take a wild guess and say you're not from this world, are you like an alien or something?"

"Uh, well it's probably hard to explain"

"Hm, well maybe you can wait til we're on the Helicopter, you can tell everyone, maybe get some of my allies on your side", Bruce said.

Applejack nodded, "Sure thing"

She turned to look at the others, some had been watching her, curious as to what she was.

"Right then", Applejack said.

Later the helicopter had arrived, everyone had boarded, the pilot Josh Stone had noticed Applejack then turned to Chris, "Why is there a horse here? And why is it wearing a cowboy hat?"

"Bruce found her, though that's not the most surprising thing, and try not to mention her hat, for now get us to the BSAA HQ, things will be sorted out there"

The helicopert took off on the way to the BSAA HQ, Applejack sat quietly next to Bruce's, still somewhat bothered by the horrors she's seen, the blood, the violence, the monsters, the fact that she was close to being on the end of a brutal mauling, she the round herself nudging close to Bruce.

Bruce noticed and held Applejack close to him in a small hug, "Don't worry, I'm here for ya"

Applejack nodded and fully hugged him.

Leon decided to ask the question that everyone is already wondering, "So...Applejack right?" she had nodded, Leon continued, "Where exactly did you come from?"

Applejack turned to everyone, "Well, I'd like to introduce mahself to those who don't know me, mah name is Applejack, I come from the land of Equestria, where I live in Ponyville and run mah family farm of Sweet Apple Aces alongside mah big brother Big Macintosh, mah little sister Apple Bloom and my grandmother, Granny Smith, we sell the best Apple products in our country"

"So, you're a farmer pony, it's just you, your brother, your sister and your grandmother?" Leon asked.

"That's right", Applejack said.

"What about your parents?" Carlos asked.

Applejack hesitated before answering, "Mah parents aren't around no more"

That earned some sympathetic glances from some of the people there.

"Sorry to hear", Leon said.

"It's fine, ah like to think they still watch over me from the stars", Applejack said.

"Of course, those you love never truly leave you if you keep them in your heart", Leon said.

Carlos chuckled, "That was really corny Leon"

"Shut up Carlos"

Claire rolled her eyes, "Anyway how did you get here?"

Applejack sighed, "Well there was an evil pony named King Sombra, he wanted to take over Equestria, me and mah friends went to stop him like we have before"

"Wow, you took on an evil King?" Jill asked.

"Yeah, it's our duty as the Elements of Harmony"

"The elements of what now?" Leon asked.

"Harmony, it's a strong form of magic in our world, you see it takes true friendship to activate it" Applejack explained.

Carlos chucked, "That's cornier than what Leon said"

Applejack glared but decided not to press it, "Me and mah friend represent a different part, Ah represent honesty, my friend Rainbow Dash represents Loyalty, Pinkie Pie represents Laughter, Rarity represents Generosity, Fluttershy represents kindness & Twilight Sparkle, the Princess of Friendship, represents Magic"

Carlos chuckled again, "Ok what is this, some children's show?"

Applejack growled a but, but Bruce spoke up, "Dude we fight zombies, I'm sure in any other world someone would say that could only happen in a video game, but for us it's real, so lets not bash on Applejack's world"

"Yeah seriously, go one Applejack"

"Thanks, well we went after Sombra to stop him, and also to get back mah sister and her friends after he captured them, that's when he tossed them into another dimension, then blasted me and mah friends into different worlds, now I'm stuck here and ah don't even know what happened to everypony else, if this world is bad, ah can only imagine where they ended up, where mah sister ended up...I can't bare the thought of anything bad happening to her, ah just can't!" Applejack held her head as she spoke, Bruce attempted to comfort her.

"Easy there girl, don't worry yourself too much, maybe your sister is in a world where everything's made of chocolate?" Bruce said.

Applejack sighed, "Oh great, now she might have cavities"

"Hey she could have ended up in a world where she's brutally torn apart like you almost were so cavities are-"

"Why you!" Applejack lunged at Carlos and grabbed him into front neck lock but Bruce, Leon & Claire pulled Applejack off of him, he grabbed his neck breathing heavily.

"Damn, you got quite a grip there!" Carlos said.

"Maybe you should keep your mouth shut Carlos", Leon said.

Carlos nodded, "Will do"

Applejack managed to calm down, "Sorry, kinda lost mah cool there"

"We don't blame you, now know that we can't really help your issue since this world has no magic, but maybe one of your friends will find a way back home, and from there come get you, so there's that right?" Leon stated.

Applejack sighed, "Ah hope so, I need to know where mah sister is, and mah poor brother, he may be a strong silent type but he gets so worried about me when I'm gone for too long, in fact the only time he sheds a tear is for me or mah family", Applejack said.

"Brothers are like that, they act all high and mighty but always have a soft spot for their little sisters, isn't that right Chris?" Claire asked.

Chris groaned, "Don't start with me Claire"

Applejack looked at the two, "Ah take it yer both brother and sister?"

Claire nodded, "Yeah, he's a great brother, even if he's not always truthful with me, like when you first wen tafter Umbrella"

"I had to lie Claire, it was to protect you, how was I supposed to know you would come looking for me?"

"I was worried about you, what do you expect, I come see you every once in a while anyway, you can't cook, so I come to town to cook for you sometimes"

Applejack giggled, "That's really sweet of you Miss Claire, yer brother always getting into some type of trouble?"

Chris snarled, "Watch it, I'm the founder BSAA, which is responsible for keeping this world safe".

"One of them Chris, remember I helped found it too", Jill added.

"So did I", Rebecca said.

"Fong Li & I also had a share in that", Bruce said.

"Fine I'll correct myself, I'm one of the first 11 members, more have joined since, like Josh, while I lead the American Base, Josh there is the Captain of the West Africa group"

"America? Africa?"

"Those are our counties, you're currently in America"

Applejack nodded, "Oh ah see, nice to know the name, well it's nice to meet y'all, so you've been doing this a long time, am ah right?"

Leon nodded, "Yeah, over 10 years most of us"

"Lots of zombies, how did they even happen though?"

"An old Pharmaceutical Company called umbrella created something called the T-Virus for War Reasons, the virus leaked out though and several places became infected, over time people have enchanced on the T-Virus, making other stronger B.O.W. viruses, like the G-Virus or Las Plagas", Leon explained.

"Wow, that's really something", Applejack said.

"The virus usually spreads from injection, being near it too long or being bitten by someone who's infected, usually zombies", Leon said.

"Speaking of which, you weren't bitten were you? You still have a little blood on you", Rebecca said.

Applejack checked herself, "Ah don't think ah was"

"Well I should check you just in case, I wanna be sure you're not infected", Rebecca said.

"Sure thing", Applejack said.

Rebecca used a cloth to wipe away the blood and check her body for any injuries, "Nothing so far, none of the blood is yours, I think you're good, wait there's some marks on your backside", Rebecca said.

Applejack looked down, "Oh that's mah cutie mark, it represents mah special talent, mine is being an Apple Farmer"

"Wow, that's cool, so did you put that on or..."

"It came through magic, it's basically mah destiny to be an Apple Farmer, just like the rest of mah family"

"Everyone in your family have an apple?" Chris asked.

"Well yeah, my big brother has a green apple, mah cousin Braeburn has apples, mah granny has an Apple Pie, there are some exceptions, my aunt and uncle have oranges"

"Wow, that's a lot of citrus", Bruce said.

"What about your sister?" Claire asked.

"She don't have one yet, she needs to discover her special talent first, likely apple related but you never know, she's still young so she's got time, though she really wants one so she can be like us", Applejack said.

Claire giggled, "Your family sounds nice, hope we can see them...well under good circumstances", Claire said.

"Thanks, so I'm good right? I ain't gonna become a zombie?" Applejack asked.

"No, you're good"

"Good, so Chris there jumped the gun for nothing"

Chris growled, "I do what I have to do to keep my team safe, besides I've never seen a talking pony so pardon me for being a little suspicious", Chris said.

"Well ah guess ah can't blame yah, seeing as your sister is part of the team, ah probably would have done the same thing, not that I appreciated you aiming a weapon at me", Applejack said.

"You really should apologize Chris, that was really mean", Claire said.

Chris sighed, "Fine, sorry Applejack, won't happen again, unless you get bitten"

Claire glared at Chris but Applejack waved it off, "Fine by me"

"Lets just get back to HQ, we need to look for clues on how to end these outbreaks, and finally find Wesker"

Applejack grew curious, "Who's Wesker?"

"The one responsible for all this", Leon said.

"Wow, looks like y'all have a King Sombra of your own", Applejack said.

Leon nodded, "But we'll take him down"

The Helicopter kept flying, later Wesker is waiting at his base, he heard about the explosion, however he was looking through old tapes of the facility due to some cameras being active and him having a direct feed to the building and noticed something curious.

"What do we have here? A Pony? That's curious, she seems to have high intelligence, what makes her tick? Looks like I'm gonna have to find out soon enough, I could use another experiment", he then contacted Ada, "Ada, please get our friend ready, we're all gonna pay a visit to Chris, his friends and his new pet really soon", Wesker hung up as he let out an evil chuckle.


	3. Check Ups and Training

**The BSAA may get it's first non-human member**

* * *

The helicopter arrived at the BSAA HQ, as they stepped out Bruce made sure to help Applejack off the chopper.

"Mighty kind of ya Bruce", Applejack said.

"Anytime"

They entered the base, Applejack awed at it.

"Mighty big place of operations y'all have here", she said.

Chris turned to Applejack, "Remember this, talking ponies are unusual around here so be careful when near others, they may freak out at first"

Applejack nodded, "I'm well aware of that"

They entered the base, Applejack looked around and saw many busy people, several screens, everyone in a hurry to go somewhere.

"So this is where you find them B.O.W.s?" Applejack asked.

Chris nodded, "Sure is, we get alerts of every viral outbreak, some of the soldiers handle a few but people in my team take on the most elite tasks"

"How do these outbreaks start anyway?"

"Terrorism, some people get access to these viruses and use them to spread to different cities", Chris said.

"That's horrible, do you have any leads as to who's causing most of 'em?"

"I already know who, an old enemy of mine, Albert Wesker", Chris clenched his fists, "I thought I had killed him, but he came back somehow"

"Ah know that feeling, that's how ah got here, ah thought an old enemy was dead, but he wasn't"

Bruce chuckled, "Looks like you can relate to us in that reguard, all you need is zombies", Bruce said.

"Well me and mah friends did face an infestation of sorts, one time we went to a wedding and fought some creatures called 'Changlings', nasty little suckers"

"Changlings? What were they like?" Leon asked.

"Well they look like giant bugs, and they can shapeshift into anything"

The group looked surprised.

"Those must be a real bitch to fight", Carlos said.

"Yeah, they are, they tried changing into mah friends but we knew each other well enough not to fall for that, and we gave them quite the whooping, unfortunately their Queen almost killed us, if it weren't for mah friend's brother and his fiancé"

"So...you were saved by a bride and groom?" Leon asked.

"Hey the bride was a powerful princess and the groom was the captain of the royal guard", Applejack said.

"Well that makes more sense then, must be a good captain if he can handle some evil queen", Jill said.

"She was a creepy one too, giant bug creature, saw everyone else as little insects to be squashed, imagine dealing with something like that", Applejack said.

Chris and Claire then suddenly remembered Alexia Ashford.

"I think we can relate Applejack, well me and my brother", Claire said.

Chris nodded, "Now Applejack, you're gonna be staying with Bruce, seeing as he's the one who so desperately wants to protect you, me and Jill need to go check if there are any other viral outbreaks"

"How often are they?" Applejack asked.

"Sometimes every few days, but you never know, I'm gonna keep watch"

Bruce gestured Applejack with him, "Come on AJ"

Before anything, Rebecca spoke up, "Everyone remember to change up and wash off any injuries, some of you still have blood, come to me so I can double check all of you, in case I missed something"

Everyone nodded and walked off.

Later on Rebecca was checking on Bruce, making sure he didn't have any injuries or signs of infection; Leon, Claire & Applejack were in the room as well.

"So Bruce, how long you been at this?" Applejack asked.

"Long time, my first major incident was The Spencer Rain, where I met some creep named Morpheus who wanted to use the virus for eternal beauty"

"Wow, sounds like something mah friend Rarity would like", Applejack said.

"Yeah well the whole situation wasn't pretty, so anyway that's also where I met Fong Li, and together we were able to kill that creepy bastard"

"Sounds neat", she turned to Leon, "How about you partner?"

"My first incident was well over 10 years ago when I arrived in a place called Raccoon City, zombies were everywhere, luckily I ran into Claire and she was a big help, we both worked together and met a young girl named Sherry and we escaped the city"

Claire nodded, "Yeah, it was a close call but thanks to his police training, and training I received from my brother, we were able to survive that incident"

"Wow, pretty neat"

Rebecca finished checking on Bruce, "Done, ok Applejack come on over, I have some things to look over with you"

Applejack approached Rebecca and sat down, Rebecca double checked to make sure she's not hurt, "Well no signs of infection, I just need to get some medical records on you"

Applejack nodded, "Sure thing"

During the exam, Applejack decided to break the ice, "So you fight zombies too?"

Rebecca nodded as she checked Applejack's reflexes, "Yeah, me and a man named Billy worked together to deal with them, as well as some leeches"

"Ew, leeches?"

"Yeah, place was full of them", she then put a pad around her arm to check her blood pressure.

"How'd you escape?" Applejack asked.

"We worked together and defeated the one controlling the leeches, a man named Dr. James Marcus, he was the one who caused the original viral outbreak, after that me and Billy went our separate ways, I don't know where he went after that but I went to a mansion to rest, and meet the rest of my team, including my friend Richard, unfortunately it was infected as well, but Chris & Jill were able to help me"

"That's nice, what about your friend Richard?"

Rebecca pasued a moment, "He didn't make it, I lost a lot of friends that day, everyone on my team died, I was the only survivor"

"Sorry to hear, must be rough, so what type of team were you anyway?"

"We were a police group, S.T.A.R.S., I was the Bravo Team Medic, Chris & Jill were on the Alpha team", she grabbed a flashlight, "Lift your pupils"

Applejack looked up while Rebecca checked on her eyes, "Your eyes are pretty by the way"

"Thanks, so you were in a police group?"

"First assignment with them, and I meet zombies, though not as bad as Leon, his first day as a cop was him dealing with zombies"

Applejack chuckled, "Lousy luck"

Rebecca checked her ears, "Yeah, but we grow, I still miss my friends, I'll never forget when I saw my friend Edward become a zombie, it broke my heart, even more so when I had to...well, put him down"

Applejack sighed, "Ah don't think ah could handle doing something like that, you must be pretty brave"

"Not really, I was really scared"

Leon spoke, "Bravery is not the opposite of fear Rebecca, to be brave means doing something despite being afraid"

Claire spoke, "We're all scared, the first time I saw the zombies I got really scared"

Bruce spoke, "Same here, you'd never know it but them zombies still freak me out"

Applejack nodded, "Glad ah wasn't alone...that was the most scared I've been in mah life"

"We're all scared, it's how you handle yourself that counts", Leon said.

Rebecca finished up with Applejack, "Ok that's it for now, I may need to give you a few needles, I hope you can handle that"

Applejack nodded, "Sure thing, I guess, not too fond of them"

"No one is", Leon said.

"I must say though, your muscles seem pretty tough, you work out a lot?" Rebecca asked.

"No, being a farmer just means a lot of hard work, so it keeps me in shape"

"Well you feel stronger than most guys, maybe with some training you can be a soldier like us"

Applejack nodded, "That wouldn't be so bad"

Bruce looked concerned, "Probably shouldn't encourage that, it's not safe for Applejack to go back out there, I'd rather she stay here where she won't get hurt, or killed, or infected"

"Well ah still wouldn't mind the training, especially if it keeps me in shape, maybe help me feel more confident and less scared"

Leon nodded, "Yeah, she doesn't have to go out there but training is a good confidence booster"

Bruce nodded, "Maybe, but it's still rough"

"Hey I'm a farmer, and I've fought adversity, ah can handle rough, just give me a shot"

They all glanced to each other, then nodded.

"You got it AJ", Leon said.

Later on, Bruce took Applejack to a shooting range, "Ok lets just start out with this, grab a gun"

Applejack looked but realized an issue, "Ah don't know if ah can fire any of these"

Bruce observed, "Right, well I think I can fix that", he grabbed a shotgun and used a knife to cut off the guard over the trigger, "Try it like this for now, then later we can customize something for you"

Applejack grabbed the gun and aimed at the target, Bruce was next to her with a shotgun of his own.

"Now normally you should start off with a handgun but ah think you can handle a shotgun, just aim and fire!" Bruce fired his weapon.

Applejack fired her shotgun, didn't do to well since she missed for the most part.

"Keep trying, remember to cock it so it reloads", Bruce said.

Applejack did so, once the shell came out she fired again, then again, then again, as she continued she got better.

"Ah think I'm getting the hang of this!" Applejack said.

"That'ah girl, keep shooting!"

Applejack kept firing at the extra targets, she started doing better, she seemed to have had a knack for the shotgun.

"Later you can try an assault rifle", Bruce said.

After a few more rounds, Applejack tried Bruce's idea and used an assault rifle, though it was a bit harder for her to manage.

"Probably better with the shotgun", she said.

"Well it's good to learn all weapon styles, keep trying you can do it"

They spend the next hour practicing, Applejack's shotgun skills greatly improved, though her assault rifle skills needed some work, she also tried using the handgun, though it was slightly harder for her.

The both left and grabbed a drink, they each got a nice tall glass of soda.

"Normally I'd like a beer but it's not the best idea to drink beer while training with weapons", Bruce said.

"Personally I prefer cider, but soda's ok", Applejack said.

They drank and Applejack wondered, "If ah get good enough, you think I can go out there with you?"

Bruce hesitated moment, "Not too crazy about that, this is dangerous work, you almost died today, not to mention you got sick at the sight of all the blood and guts"

"Ah know, but I need to conquer this, prove that ah can do it", Applejack protested.

Bruce pondered, "I'll talk to Chris about it"

Applejack nodded, "Thanks partner"

"Well it's late we should eat, do a few more practice rounds, and get some rest, long day, soon you have others to meet, Josh's friend and Chris's other partner, Sheva Alomar, maybe you'll also get to meet Sherry Birkin, the girl Leon and Claire helped rescue, she's also helping the fight against B.O.W.s", Bruce said.

"I'd like that", Applejack said.

They both decided to go rest up, they stayed in Bruce's room, he got an extra mattress for her so they can sleep, it was quite a long day.

Meanwhile as Chris was working, Jill approached him.

"You're thoughts on that pony?"

"So long as she doesn't do anything stupid, I'm ok with her hanging around", Chris plainly stated.

"I know she's been practicing with a shotgun, maybe she wants to join our cause?"

Chris scoffed, "Seriously? She's a God Damn Pony, what can she offer?"

"With enough training, probably a lot, think about it"

Jill left Chris to his thoughts, the idea of working with a pony seemed weird but he decided to not put too much thought into it and kept working.

A few days had passed by, Bruce had convinced Chris to give Applejack some training to enhance her skills, and over the course of those days, she worked hard on honing her craft, she wasn't too green due to her having some battle experience but this was a whole new world, she trained hard to learn various survival skills, some hand-to-hand combat and learned how to use the shotgun well.

During the training, she had gotten closer to Bruce, Leon & Claire, and whenever she needed to, was able to speak with Rebecca, usually during the check ups, Rebecca had grown fond of Applejack, and vice versa.

Then one day Chris spoke, "There's a new viral outbreak, near the northeast, lets get ready to go, I need Jill, Leon, Claire, Rebecca, Carlos & Sheva"

Applejack stepped forward, "What about me?"

Chris looked, "What about you?"

"Ah want to fight too, send me out there"

"Aren't you confident? You've only trained a few days, you already think you're ready?"

Applejack nodded, "Sure am"

Jill spoke, "To be fair Chris, it's not that big of an outbreak, I think she can handle this"

Chris sighed, "Fine, but if you're coming, Bruce, you come too, keep an eye on her"

"No problem on that", Bruce said.

Chris motioned toward the helicopter, "Alright team, let's roll out!"

They all went to the chopper, Applejack excited about going out there and proving herself, Chris had some doubts though and Bruce had concerns, the only one confident in her was Leon, seeing as he also had a first hand in training Applejack, but only time would tell if she was ready.

* * *

 **Applejack gonna bust some zombie heads soon.**


	4. Applejack's First Mission

**Applejack better have plenty of herbs**

* * *

Applejack waited patiently on the helicopter as it approached the Biohazard site, Bruce had given her a bulletproof vest.

"I hope you're ready AJ, this is gonna be very dangerous", Bruce stated.

"Ah can handle this", Applejack said.

Bruce seemed unsure about all this, but he didn't want to plant any doubts in Applejack's head.

"We're almost there, brace yourself", Leon said.

Applejack nodded, "So what's the mission exactly?"

"Typical stuff, wipe out the zombies and rescue any survivors, not everything is grand, but we still tackle these places one by one just in case we find something", Bruce said.

"Right, for the most part, we kick some zombie ass!" Applejack said.

"Hell yeah we do", Bruce said.

Chris turned to them, "Remember it's not a game, I want you both fully prepared, especially you Applejack"

Applejack nodded, "Y'all trained me well, ah think I can handle it this time"

"I should hope so", Chris said.

Once the Helicopter landed, Chris gave orders, "Ok split into four teams, me and Jill take the Northeast part, Sheva & Carlos take the Northwest, Leon & Clare take the Southeast, and Bruce & Applejack can take the Southwest, take out all B.O.W.s, keep an eye out for any source of infection and save any survivors you find and bring them here, ok spread out!" Chris said.

Everyone went to their locations, Bruce & Applejack searched their part.

"Ok, remember, keep your gun out and keep an eye out at all times, you see a zombie or any type of infected creature, just shoot it on sight, try to go for the head, kills them faster", Bruce said.

"Right, got it sugarcube", Applejack said.

They looked around for any signs of life or infected.

"Man, lot of tension, not knowing what's gonna happen next", Applejack said.

"You get used to the tension after a while, it's still there but you learn to control it", Bruce said.

At that moment they heard something and got close to each other and aimed their guns.

"Be ready, it could be anything, as you know it ain't just zombies", Bruce warned.

"Right, ah got it"

As the creature approached, they saw that it was a simple zombie.

"Just one so far, helpful hint, when just one try not to shoot it, maybe stab it, saves ammunition, or if you do need to shoot, use a silencer, like this", he grabbed his silencer and shot the zombie in the head, killing it.

"Sometimes this is better and safer, you can kill them without causing too much noise it helps, the nosie migt attract them, so use a silenced weapon or a knife, but the knife should be used if you're sure you won't get bitten, getting too close to an infected creature is dangerous unless you go for a quick kill", Bruce instructed.

"Right", Applejack said.

They both walked around the town and found a group of zombies walking down a street.

"A whole bunch of them suckers right there, now here it doesn't matter too much if you're quiet, good time to just shoot", Bruce put away his silencer and used the handgun regularly, "Normally I'd say use a smaller weapon on zombies and save the bigger weapons for stronger B.O.W.s, but since you only got a Shotgun it don't matter, besides it's just a quick sweep, look for survivors and find B.O.W.s, besides we got plenty of ammunition so we're good', Bruce said.

Applejack nodded and aimed her weapon, "Lets clean this place up"

Both Bruce and Applejack shot the zombies, laying each of them out.

"Wow, this is actually kinda fun, once you get past the blood and guts", Applejack said.

"You used to it after a while", Bruce said.

They continued to fire and wipe out all the zombies, they were done within minutes.

"Hoo-wee, that's some good shootin' there partner", Applejack said.

"Hell yeah, come on lets search around for more infected or any survivors"

They walked through town, shooting any zombie they come across, though they ran into one enemy new to Applejack, a big green lizard thing.

"Bruce, what are those!?" Applejack asked.

"Those are what we call Hunters, careful with those claws", Bruce said.

The creature ran at them but Applejack quickly shot it, casuing it to fall back and scream in pain, Bruce fired a few rounds to finish it off.

"Whoa! That's one quick sucker!" Applejack said.

"Stay close, they usually hunt in packs, why are they here? Are they being tested or something? There a lab they escaped from?" Bruce asked.

They noticed some hunters go into a building, so the duo followed them.

Once inside the looked around and heard some screaming.

"Sounds like survivors", Bruce said.

"Let's go", Applejack said.

They went down the halls to look for any people and a few hunters noticed them, Bruce grabbed his machine gun.

"Take 'em down!" he ordered.

The two opened fire on the Hunters, managing to take them down pretty quickly.

"Get it done!" Applejack said.

They progressed on, shooting all hunters in their path.

"How do you like us now ya bunch of varmits!" Applejack said.

"Right on AJ", Bruce said.

Eventually they reached a fork in the hall.

"Think you can handle searching that way for a moment?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah, Ah think so", Applejack said.

"Radio if you need help, I'll be there in a heartbeat", Bruce said.

"Bruce ah can handle it, don't worry about me", Applejack said.

Bruce nodded as they split from each other, Bruce ran down a hall, shooting every zombie in his path.

He eventually encountered a room where there were several survivors.

"Help us!" One of them said.

Bruce spoke into his radio, "Chris, I found some survivors"

"Good, round them up and take them to the helicopter", Chris said over the radio.

Bruce turned from his radio and turned to the survivors, "Ok, follow me and stay close", he spoke back into his radio, "Hey AJ, Ah got some survivors, any luck on your end?"

"Not yet", she replied.

She looked around and shot more zombies, then searched around a corner and saw a group of people in a room.

"Howdy there, I'm here tah-"

The people screamed at the sight of Applejack and ran past her to get away.

"Huh? Where are you going!?" Applejack asked and followed them.

The people kept running, avoiding all the zombies, Applejack ran by and shot the zombies.

"Get back here! Ah want to help y'all!" Applejack yelled out.

The people kept running until they ran to the basement, she followed them and called, "Come back! It's dangerous! I'm gonna take you to safety!"

The people cowered, Applejack noticed it seemed to be a family, a man, a woman, a boy and 2 girls.

"Come on, I'll help yah"

"Get away! We don't know what you are!" The man said.

"I'm just a pony, I'm here to save yah, now just come with me and-"

At that moment a zombie lunged from the shadows and bit the man, freaking out the others.

Applejack freaked, "O-o-oh mah stars! Y'all need to get out now!" Applejack fired at the zombie but more came and attacked the rest of the family.

Applejack freaked out and shot the zombies in an attempt to save the family, unfortunatley all she saw was the zombies feast on the group, seeing the family get torn apart freaked out Applejack as she slowly backed away, tears forming in her eyes.

"No..."

Bruce had radioed her again, "Applejack? You there!? Do you need mah help?"

Applejack slowly grabbed the radio and stuttered as she spoke into it, "B-b-bruce?" she dropped the radio and fell back traumatized, "Ah couldn't save them"

After a few moments, all that's heard is Bruce yelling for Applejack, then he found her, just in time as a zombie was making it's way towards her, he shot the zombie and grabbed Applejack, "AJ what's wrong!?"

She didn't speak so Bruce simply ran off with her and back to the other survivors.

"Is that a pony?" one person asked.

"Don't ask, just follow me", Bruce said.

He lead the survivors to the Helicopter with Applejack in his arms, he set her down, "Stay here, I'm gonna finish up"

Applejack muttered, "Ah thought Ah was ready...ah wasn't, ah let that family die"

"Don't blame yourself, it happens to everyone, just stay for now", Bruce said.

Bruce radioed Chris, "I brought Applejack back to the helicopter, she's guilt ridden cause she couldn't save some people"

"Damn, no big deal then, stuff she needs to learn, just finish up, this town is small so it shouldn't take much longer", Chris said.

"Right", Bruce put his radio away, Chris then radioed Leon & Claire, "Hey Applejack's at the helicopter, she's upset over a failed rescue, can one of you go comfort her?"

"Sure thing, we're on it", Leon turned to Claire, "You're better at comforting others, mind checking on Applejack?" Leon asked.

"Sure thing, be careful out there", Claire said.

She went back to the Chopper and checked on Applejack, who seemed very regretful and had tears in her eyes.

"Ah couldn't pull it off Claire", Applejack said.

She sat next to her and did her best to make her feel better.

The B.O.W. group finished up and brought their survivors back to the helicopter, it wasn't a lot but better than nothing, the helicopter was big enough to handle all those survivors.

Bruce approached Applejack, "You feeling ok?"

Applejack shook her head, "Ah thought I could do things right...ah just let people die...I saw people die...there was a whole family too, 2 girls and a boy, just like mine!" she teared, "Oh man, it's happening again", she held her head, "Make the scary go away!"

Bruce pulled her into a hug, "Take it easy there, it wasn't your fault! Not everything is successful!"

Leon approached her, "People have died under my watch as well, it's happened to us all"

Carlos approached her, "Yeah, I lost a lot of friends doing this stuff, the guilt is unbearable but you can't let it take over you"

Applejack sighed, "Ah still have more to learn ah guess"

"You're prepared physically, you just need to prepare mentally and emotionally, but maybe it's best if you don't, dealing with something like this can leave you a shell of your former self"

Applejack sighed, "It's too late Bruce, I feel too deep in this to back out, though ah thought I could face mah fears but this only scared me more"

Claire approached her, "You'll be fine, and contrary to what Bruce said, it's possible to do this stuff and not be a shell, just keep your family close to your heart, don't let go of the love"

Chris rolled his eyes, "Don't be cheesy Claire"

Claire glared, "Pardon me for helping another, Big Brother"

Chris sat back next to Sheva while the others comforted Applejack.

"This is quite an interesting teammate", Sheva said.

"Yeah, I hope she can get past all this", Chris said.

"She seems to have the support to do so, I think she can turn her downward spiral around"

"She has the support, but she needs to utilize it to her advantage, otherwise she's screwed, I'm also worried for Bruce and the others, they seem to care for her, if she breaks down again and gets killed, it's really gona hurt the team's morale"

Sheva nodded at that, she looked to Applejack, who seemed to be cooling off a bit.

They continued flying to the BSAA, Applejack still had a lot of preparing to do.

* * *

 **Applejack got a small taste of this stuff, she still has a lot more to see, how will she cope with the trauma?**


	5. Overcoming Grief

**Hard to train for Mental trauma**

* * *

The Helicopter had taken everyone back to HQ, the Survivors went with Chris so he can relocate them, Applejack simply walked through, still upset over the family.

Bruce went to comfort her, "Hold on Applejack, we still need to talk"

Applejack groaned, "Ain't nothing to talk about"

"Come on, I know you're upset over this, but that's part of the job, you can't save everyone"

Applejack growled, "Ah had no problem back home! But maybe that's the problem! Ah can't save people if they don't trust me!"

"I'm afraid I don't get-"

"They saw me and were afraid of me, like ah was one of them monsters! Ah know talking ponies are weird here but-" Applejack teared up, "Can't they tell if someone just wants to help!? Why would they run?"

Bruce cautiously approached her, "Easy there AJ, you need to take a step back and-"

"This is all your fault! Why did you insist on splitting up!? They would have been more trusting if you were there! They shouldn't have had to die!"

Bruce wasn't upset at the accusation, he was more concerned for Applejack, "Listen, maybe sending you off by yourself wasn't a good idea, but I honestly forgot about the pony thing"

"How can you forget!? I'm a walking, talking pony in a world of humans! Why didn't you think of this!?"

Bruce was gonna say something but Applejack suddenly hugged him, "I'm sorry, it ain't your fault! Ah shouldn't blame you! I'm just so frustrated!"

Bruce returned the hug, "It's alright baby girl, releasing your emotions is a good thing, keeps you level headed"

Applejack started tearing up again, "I hate this feeling though, being so helpless and confused, when mah parents died ah had to grow up pretty fast because ah had a younger sister to watch over, I'm supposed to always be strong...but since being here, I've felt so helpless, ah was so eager to try and face these fears that I dove head in to something, ah thought all this training would leave me prepared, ah even did well for a bit, ah think so, do you think ah did well?"

"Oh yeah AJ, you did mighty great, you killed them suckers like you've been doing it for years", Bruce said.

"But once those people died, all that fear and insecurity came back...the only reason I'm here is because ah failed, ah couldn't rescue mah sister, and now I'm stuck in some world where ah can't help anyone cause they don't know what ah am, I'm so useless"

Bruce pouted and looked into AJ's eyes, "You're not useless, you here me? These things take practice, remember what Leon said, people died under his watch too, ask him about a guy named Luis Sera, ask him about a guy named Ben Bertolucci, hell you remember what Rebecca said, she was the only surviving member of her team, she saw one of her friends turn into a zombie, even Chris has lost people years after fighting monsters, ask him what happened to a group of men he and his partner at the time, Piers Nivans were leading"

Applejack wiped away her tears, "Ok"

Bruce kissed her head, "You'll be fine sweet thing, come on, let's go find Rebecca, she'll want to check on us and make sure no one's hurt"

Applejack nodded as Bruce took her to Rebecca's office.

Rebecca checked up on Bruce first, "No bites...no scratches...no injuries...not bad this time", Rebecca said.

"This time?" Bruce asked.

"You know you're reckless Bruce, don't deny it", Rebecca said.

"Hey the one time I was really hurt was when you, me, Chris, Jill & Leon encountered Wesker in that one town, that's why we formed this alliance", Bruce said.

Applejack's ears perked, "What did that Wesker guy do to you?"

"Beat us up, this dude's strong and fast, he's got the strength of like dozens of men, and is faster than a speeding bullet", Bruce said.

Applejack was confused, "How is he even that strong and fast? Is that normal for humans?"

Bruce shook his head, "No, that's unnatural, he got like that because he injected himself with a virus according to Chris & Jill, he ain't human no more, he's a monster, plain & simple", Bruce said.

Rebecca nodded, "I was there the day he turned on us and became a monster, I don't remember much because I was knocked out but Chris & Jill explained how he faked his death and came back a few months later, he attacked a place called 'Rockfort Island' and attacked Chris's sister Jill, that's where Chris got a first glimpse of his power"

Applejack was confused at one thing, "That's quite a story but one thing caught my attention, he betrayed you? Was he your teammate?" Applejack asked.

Rebecca nodded, "Yeah, go talk to Chris, he'll explain in better detail, or Jill, she knows just as much, but Chris was closer to Wesker"

"Closer? Like how?" Applejack asked.

"They were really good friends, the day Wesker betrayed us really hit Chris hard"

"Wow, poor guy, is that why he's so...cold and distant?"

Rebecca nodded, "Sorta, I mean he can warm up to a person but it has affected him in a negative way"

Applejack nodded, "Sounds bad"

"It is, now then, Bruce you can go, Applejack it's your turn"

Applejack went to the table and Rebecca checked on her, "Ok, no bites or scratches, little blood though, from the zombies I'm guessing"

"Probably from the one Bruce saved me from, ah kinda lost it when I let some people die, almost let that zombie get me"

Rebecca sensed the guilt in her, "Don't worry Applejack, like I said I know what it's like to see others die, everyone in my team died when the first T-Virus Outbreak happened"

"Yeah, but I couldn't save anyone, I felt helpless, how do you get past that?"

"It's not easy, I still feel guilty, even though I was separated from my team, I still felt sad every time I learned one of them died, especially since one got severely injured while I was there"

"Really? What happened?"

"One day after I arrived in the mountains where the Outbreak happened, me and my friend Richard explored a nearby Mansion, while exploring we were attacked by a Giant Snake"

Applejack's eyes grew wide, "A giant snake!? How giant!?"

"Bigger than the Helicopter you were on"

Applejack was speechless, "If mah friend Twilight saw that she'd be scared out of her mind, she hates snakes"

"After that, so do I, but yeah the giant snake bit Richard, I couldn't save him because I couldn't aim right, luckily he saved himself by shooting the snake inside the mouth, but he was still poisoned by the snake, and even though Chris & Jill found some medicine for him, he still died eventually, I still feel guilty from his death, he was the nicest guy, if he were here I'm sure he would have taken kindly to you, especially once he heard about how much you care for your little sister, he had a sister he really cared about"

"Wow, she must miss him a lot"

Rebecca shook her head, "She's not alive either, the reason he became a cop is because saw his sister get killed by a criminal, so I guess one solace is that they're together in the afterlife"

Applejack felt a tear come to her eye, "That's horrible...gah, I can't handle the idea of losing mah little sister, ah owe it to mah folks to make sure she grows up to be a wonderful mare, now she's somewhere and ah don't know where she is...I'm so concerned for her"

Rebecca hugged Applejack, "Keep faith, maybe she's in a nice world, maybe a good hearted person is watching over her, you managed to find us, Bruce cares for you, Leon does, Claire does, and I care for you"

Applejack wiped her nose, "Thanks Rebecca"

Bruce secretly wiped a tear from his own eye, he felt so bad for Applejack, he felt determined to keep her safe, he knows that she had to grow up fast to care for her sister, but he somehow feels that Applejack still needs some caring of her own, she has no parents, but he wants to fill that void somehow.

Rebecca released the hug and looked into her eyes, "Remember, we're here for you, you're one of us now"

Applejack nodded and got off the table, "Ah appreciate you helping me"

Bruce approached her, "That's what friends are for"

Applejack & Bruce left the room, passing Leon & Claire on the way out.

"Hey Applejack, you doing ok?" Leon asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine", Applejack said.

"Hang in there, remember you're not alone, we've all lost someone, it's part of the struggle", Claire said.

"Leon ah heard about the people that died that you tried to protect, a guy named Ben and a guy named Luis, how did you overcome the guilt?"

"I do harbor some guilt, but I also realize there wasn't much I could do, unfortunately not everyone can be saved, I did avenge them though, Claire helped me kill the monster that killed Ben and I took out the monster that killed Luis"

"That's good"

"Sometimes it can happen in the blink of an eye, one minute I'm talking to someone on what we can do after we finish a mission, the next he is killed by a Rocket Launcher, things just happen"

Applejack looked surprised, "Wow, that must'a been hard to see"

"Yeah, I felt so angry too"

Claire kneeled to Applejack, "I lost people too, like my friend Steve, I felt so helpless because I thought we can get out of that situation alive, also because he died trying to protect me, that guilt eats away at a person, but if you don't rise above it, it'll consume you"

"Sorry to hear about your friend, must be a true friend if he gave his life for yah"

"Yeah, he was pretty cocky, but sweet deep down"

"Just like mah friend Rainbow Dash, but the thing is though...they died because they didn't trust me, cause ah was a pony, even with all the training and metal preparation, it won't matter if they don't trust me"

"Hm, you should probably run that by my brother, maybe he can help with that in some way", Claire said.

"Ok, will do", Applejack said and trotted off with Bruce.

Leon and Claire entered the room with Rebecca.

"Applejack's been through a lot", Leon said.

"Yeah, she has, I'm worried about her", Rebecca said.

"I still don't think she should have been out there", Claire said.

"It's what she wanted, she's already been in quite deep, we did rescue her from those zombies, she just needs retribution, this is her way of overcoming the fear, I gotta admire that she's willing to do that", Leon said.

"I guess you're right, nothing wrong with the extra help, she has some experience with monsters, she just needs to get past the pony obstacle", Claire said.

"Speaking of extra help, Rebecca did you ever find that Billy Coen person you mentioned?" Leon asked.

"I did reach out to him, though I'm still waiting for a response, I do hope he's alright"

"Hopefully, the more help the better"

Back with Applejack and Bruce, both made their way to find Chris, he was in the HQ area with Jill to fill a report on the most recent mission.

"Hey Chris, got a second?" Applejack asked.

"Make it quick, I need to finish this report then head to Rebecca", Chris said.

"Ah need some help, one reason that family died under mah watch is because they saw I'm a pony, it's gonna be hard to save people if they don't trust me"

"Ok, I'll try to figure something out, for the most part just stay with Bruce or anyone else and don't go on your own, or I can just have you provide cover fire for other missions, like if I need a bomb planted"

"Right, thanks Chris", she turned away but then turned back, "Have y'all ever let someone die?"

Chris stopped his work a moment and turned to her, "Feeling guilty over the family?"

Applejack nodded, then Chris sighed.

"I lost a lot of good people over the years Applejack, every time I go on a mission, I get so worried someone's gonna die, I see it all the time, I remember my mission to Africa a few years back with Sheva, so many of my fellow BSAA soldiers were killed so quickly, I wasn't fast enough to save anyone"

Applejack pitied that, "Ah see...sorry to hear about your team though"

Jill approached her, "I'm sure many have told you, but you're not alone, the first time I saw a B.O.W., it was when a group of zombie dogs had just killed my friend Joseph Frost, I tried to save him, I shot them but I ran out of bullets, and it was too late"

Applejack pitied this guy, "How did you get past that?"

Jill sat back, "I had to, it was move forward or die, but I still regret it, the death of Joseph, the death of our pilot Brad Vickers, it wasn't easy"

Chris turned to Applejack, "Trust me Applejack, this stuff still bugs me, even to the point where I started drinking in a bar because the guilt was too much, then my teammate Piers found me and got me to snap out of it, then I made a promise that I would stop the self pity and resume my work, to protect people, but please Applejack, never let this get to you, as you can tell from our first meeting, I can get a little paranoid, me aiming my gun at you was a little much, and I do apologize for that, but it's a good example to try not to let this get to you, bad things happen, you just gotta press forward, one day you're gonna be back in your world, so you'll never have to see this again"

That worried Applejack, "What about you? I'll feel really bad leaving y'all to this type of world"

"It's fine, don't worry, we're soldiers, it's out job, but you don't need to burden yourself, if you can get back home, to your family, that would put us at ease"

Applejack nodded, "Thanks, you're a swell guy, ah do accept your apology, ah know one reason is that you were concerned for your sister, I'm an older sibling too, ah can relate to that"

"Hey like Claire said, I'm older but she still takes care of me sometimes, maybe one day your sister will help you out a bunch"

Applejack sighed, "Ah miss her so much, if something bad happens to her, I'll feel like ah let mah folks down"

Chris kneeled to her and put his hand on her shoulder, "You're not alone on that, you will be home someday, and I hope and pray your sister's alright"

Applejack smiled at him, "You're so kind Chris...but ah still have one more question for you"

"Sure, what is it?"

"What is yer history with this Albert Wesker fella? Rebecca said you two were once friends or something"

Chris went silent a moment, "He wasn't just some friend, he was my Captain, and my Mentor"

Applejack looked surprised, "Captain?"

"You see, about 20 years ago, maybe a little less, in my old hometown of Raccoon City, our police department had their own unit called S.T.A.R.S., the Special Tactics And Rescue Service, Albert Wesker was the Leader of S.T.A.R.S. and Captain of The Alpha Team consisting of myself, Jill, Barry whom you've seen, our Pilot Brad Vickers & Maintenance Supervisor, Joseph Frost, the day prior to going to Arklay Mountains on the outskirts of our city, our Bravo team went there to investigate some murders, Rebecca was part of The Bravo Team, along with or friends Kenneth, Forest, Edward, Richard & their leader, Enrico Marini, we lost contact with them so Alpha went to find them, shortly after Joseph was killed, our pilot abandoned us there"

"Why did he do that?"

"He got scared...seriously he just flew off because she saw the monsters, leaving us behind"

Applejack looked really surprised, "He just left y'all to die!?"

"There's a reason we nicked named him, 'Chickenheart', he's not the bravest guy, anyway when we got in the mansion, we found out half the team was already dead, the other half were alive, two of them were barely alive, and ended up dying anyway"

"Ah know one was that Richard person, Rebecca told me about him being bitten by a giant snake"

"Oh God, I remember that thing, took a while for me and Jill to kill that scaly son of a bitch, anyway yeah Richard was alive, and Enrico, but he was killed shortly afterwards by a gunshot, I found out later that Wesker was the one who shot him, then he tried shooting Rebecca, luckily she had that bulletproof vest, otherwise she'd be dead"

"But why did he betray you? What made him abandon his team?"

"He was never on my team, he was playing us the whole time, he set everyone up to die in those mountains just to test out the monsters, you see the company that initially made them, Umbrella, wanted to use them for Military reasons, to take over the world basically, so they used my friends to test them in combat, and they were all killed because of that"

"Don't forget what Wesker did to Barry", Jill said.

"What did he do to Barry?" Applejack asked.

"He made Barry help him set the team up, if Barry didn't listen, Wesker would have his wife and daughters killed", Jill explained.

Applejack gasped, she then remembered the family again, then her own family, she felt her blood boil, "That man sounds like a real bastard!"

"Bastard? I'd call him a fucking lowlife but bastard works too", Jill said.

"He's both those things, unfortunately for Wesker I took out his prized experiment, The Tyrant, Codename T-102, and since then he's hated me and has wanted me dead, which is fine because I want him dead, though no matter what I do to him, he just comes back"

Applejack nodded, "Ah see, well thanks for enlightening me, and thanks for helping me with mah guilt, ah still wanna help y'all"

Chris smiled at that, "You've got a good heart, you may not be from our world, but you're just as tough as anyone I've seen, you're not that different than us honestly"

"Same to you"

Chris turned to Bruce, "You've been really quiet, this must be a record for you"

Applejack turned to Bruce who was giving a sarcastic smile to Chris, "Oh, sorry Bruce, ah feel like ah forgot about yah"

Bruce waved it off, "No worries Baby Girl, I enjoyed the stories you all shared"

Applejack nodded and trotted towards Bruce, "Mind if we do a few more training drills?"

"Not at all, I like you initiative", Bruce said.

They both left while Chris went back to his work, "Better hurry with this, still gotta meet Rebecca"

Jill turned to Chris, "I think you really helped her there"

Chris nodded, "Maybe, we're not too different, she has a younger sister, like I do, but she has an older brother, which falls into my category as well, I can speak to her from the point of view of a younger sibling, but speak from experience as the older sibling"

Jill chuckled, "Wow, how poetic", she said sarcastically.

Chris rolled his eyes, "Very funny"

Three days had passed, Applejack was able to gain her confidence back after more training, and some counseling from Claire & Rebecca, the BSAA were tracking some towns to find out where the next viral attack would happen, soon enough they found one with some surprising news.

Carlos was seen rushing through the halls, looking for Leon with urgent news from Chris himsemf.

Leon and Claire had sitting with Fong Li to watch Applejack & Bruce train, when they were approached by Carlos, who had then stopped to catch his breath.

"Hey Carlos, what are you in such a hurry for?" Leon asked.

"Leon, we just got some surprising news, we found an infected town"

Leon raised his eyebrow, "Those aren't too uncommon"

"Well we checked some camera feed from a building and found something interesting, he's a screen shot"

Carlos showed Leon the Screenshot.

"It's Ada...she's there? Wait who's that person?" Leon asked, referring to a guy wearing a hood.

"Not sure, but Chris wants info on this ASAP, we need to get everyone ready! Meet Chris in the main hall in 10 minutes!" Carlos said.

"Right", Leon turned to everyone else, "Well you all heard Carlos, we need to move"

The others went to find their weapons and joined Leon & Carlos on their way to the main hall.

* * *

 **Redemption time for Applejack, plus more Resident Evil characters to appear soon.**


	6. Reunions

**Ada Wait!**

* * *

Chris had assembled his teammates in the main hall.

"Glad you're all here, now in case you weren't briefed yet, we had found Ada Wong in an infested city, she is directly linked to Wesker and likely knows some info we want, so we will be going in there and apprehend her, now she has some unknown assistant with her and likely has highly advanced B.O.W.s with her, likely ones infected with Las Plagas, so this is gonna require all of us to work together!"

"So you're gonna send all of us out there?" Carlos asked.

"That's right, we all need to go find her, she'll lead us to Wesker", Chris replied.

"Fine by me, I have some personal matters to take care of with Ada myself", Leon said.

"Right, everyone to the Chopper, we have a city to get to", Chris ordered.

Everyone boarded the choppers, Josh Stone would pilot one Chopper, Barry Burton would pilot the other.

With Josh were Sheva, Chris, Jill, Carlos & Rebecca, with Barry was Leon, Claire, Bruce, Fong Li & Applejack.

Applejack sat back and clutched her Shotgun, Bruce turned to her, "You gonna be ok?"

Applejack nodded, "Ah think ah can do it now"

"Don't worry, we're gonna be by your side", Claire said.

Applejack nodded, Fong Li turned to Bruce, "She's gonna be ok with this, right?"

"We gotta have faith in her"

"I do, but like everyone else I worry for her"

Bruce sighed, "You think ah don't? She's become like mah little sister"

Fong Li still looked concerned but decided to trust Bruce for now.

The Choppers arrived in the city, it wasn't totally ruined yet, though there was some damage to the buildings.

Chris left the chopper and turned to the others, "Ok, you all know the drill, let's split into groups of three, I'll lead one team, Jill leads the second, Leon leads the 3rd, for my team I pick Josh, Sheva & Barry, Jill you take Carlos, Rebecca & Fong Li, Leon can take Claire, Bruce & Applejack"

"Sounds good to me", Leon said.

"Same here", Jill said.

"Ok briefing reminder, we are to rescue survivors, eliminate B.O.W.s and find Ada Wong", Chris said.

"What do we do when we find her?" Sheva asked.

"Try to capture her, if she proves to be too much, kill her", Chris ordered.

The others nodded and spread out across the city.

Leon's group walked close together, keeping their weapons drawn, "Stay close everyone", Leon ordered.

Applejack was really focused, ready to shoot any monster that came their way.

As they walked through the town, they noticed a horde of zombies on the streets.

"Kill them", Leon ordered.

Leon, Claire & Bruce grabbed their handguns while Applejack grabbed her shotgun and they started mowing down the zombies.

They walked through the street and shot each one in sight, splattering their blood & guts around.

One zombie rushed at Leon but he dodged and kicked it down and shot it's face, splattering it's brains.

Another zombie came at Claire but she turned around with a knife and slashed it's neck nearly in half, getting a little blood on her.

"Ew gross", she said.

One zombie approached Bruce, but he simply shot it between the eyes.

"Snake eyes bitch", Bruce said.

One approached Applejack but she used her shotgun and blew a hole through it's chest.

They kept on shooting, one zombie was shot at and fell forward, but it started crawling towards them, Applejack simply approached it and turned her back towards, reared her legs and buck kicked it's head off, sending it flying and splatting to a wall.

Applejack just walked away from the body as blood spurted out the neck area and the body still twitching.

"Damn Applejack, you got a strong kick", Leon said.

"From years of bucking Apple Trees", Applejack said.

They all looked curious.

"Why would you buck the tree? Does it knock it over?" Leon asked.

"No, it knocks the apples down", Applejack said.

Claire scratched her head, "How does that even work?"

"Just give it a proper kick, my grandmother and her parents discovered this technique during Zap Apple season, a way to pick them faster before they disappear"

Leon looked like he couldn't believe the story, "Disappear? What kind of Apple farm do you live on?"

"It's a long story, but once a year some magic happens when our Apples turn rainbow colored, we call them 'Zap Apples' and my granny makes Zap Apple Jam from them, it's one of our busier times, aside from Cider Season"

The others looked impressed, "Wow, strange world, yet sounds better than this world", Leon said.

"Think your princess will let us move there?" Bruce joked.

Applejack took it literally, "Move there!? Would you really want to!?" she seemed excited.

Bruce raised his hands defensively, "Hold it there Baby Girl, ah wasn't being serious"

Applejack looked gloomy, "Oh...ah see, nevermind", she turned to walk away, then Bruce spoke again, "Wait, why'd you get excited though?"

Applejack turned back, "Well truth be told, ah really like you, all of you, y'all treat me like family and I hate the idea of going home and leaving you in this world, I'd love to just take y'all to Equestria where you'd be safe from these zombies, sure there's other monsters, like The Changlings, the occasional Hydra or Chimera but-"

"Hydra!?" Leon asked.

"Chimera!?" Claire asked.

"Holy shit Applejack, your world sounds dangerous too, next you'll be telling me there's a Cerberus", Bruce said.

"Well actually-"

Bruce put his hands up, "Never mind! Forget I asked"

"Damn AJ, we thought that stuff was only on myths", Leon said.

"Sounds like you've heard of them", Applejack said.

"Yeah, Umbrella named a few of their monsters after those types of monsters, a zombie dog has been referred to as a Cerberus, and a monster mutated from a fly is referred to as a chimera"

"Well the Cerberus in our is not that bad, mah friend Fluttershy handled him pretty good, she's really good with animals, the Hydra we managed to escape, and ah took care of the Chimera", Applejack said.

"You fought a Chimera?" Leon asked.

"Wasn't too hard, ah just used mah whip, chair and a flute, took care of that monster easily, besides ah had to save mah little sister", Applejack said.

"Wow, you're pretty badass", Leon said.

"And you're such a great sibling to do that", Claire said.

"Older siblings would fight all types of monsters, I'm sure your brother fought monsters to help you", Applejack said.

"Yeah, like Alexia Ashford", Claire said.

"You gotta tell Applejack that story sometime Claire", Leon said.

"Oh yeah, the twins, that worm, Steve, the Veronica Virus", Claire said.

"Steve? I remember yah mentioning him before, who was he anyway?" Applejack asked.

"He was some kid who-"

"Watch out!" Bruce said and grabbed his machine gun to shoot some oncoming Hunters, Leon grabbed his TMP to help, Claire grabbed her AK-47 and Applejack gripped her shotgun and fired at the oncoming hunters.

"Die you ugly bunch of varmits!" Applejack shouted.

The group continued the assault, one Hunter got in pretty close and almost slashed Leon but he was able to quickly dodge to the side and grabbed his handgun to shoot the creature in the face.

"Hideous little bastard", Leon said.

They observed the carnage in the area.

"Hunters don't normally wander around, these things were sent as guards", Claire said.

"Sounds accurate, though you know more on these creatures than I do", Leon admitted.

"Maybe it's that Ada gal?" Applejack suggested.

"Sounds likely, come on we need to find her ASAP", Leon said.

They all ran until they noticed a hunter come out a building, after shooting it dead they approached the building.

"Maybe they're coming from here?" Bruce suggested.

"Likely, come on team", Leon said.

They entered the building and looked around, it looked like a medical place, not too surprising.

"Let's keep going, keep an eye out for any enemy", Leon said.

As they went through, a person gasping for breath stumbled towards them.

"Hey, you ok sir?" Leon asked.

The person walked toward them, still stumbling.

"He a zombie?" Applejack asked.

"I don't think so", Bruce said.

The man angrily went towards Leon and grabbed him.

"Hey let go!" Leon said, Claire then shoved the man away, then they noticed his eyes glow red he went to attack again, so Leon and Claire shot him down, he fidgeted around before Leon grabbed a knife and stabbed his neck a few times, until the man's skin started to deteriorate into acid.

"It's a Ganado Type Creature", Leon said.

"Ganado? They more dangerous than zombies?" Applejack asked.

"Yeah, they're savage but still intelligant enough to talk and use weapons, from melee weapons to firearms like us, and sometimes a parasite will emerge from them", Leon said.

"Ew, sounds gross and creepy", Applejack said.

"Well we don't know if it is a Ganado, Manjini or J'avo, though I doubt they're gonna use an outdated version of Las Plagas, for all we know these are much more dangerous", Leon said.

"Let's keep going", Claire said.

They went through the building, going through hallways and stairs, shooting all monsters in their way, be it hunters or las plagas creatures.

At one point Applejack shot one in the face and a large insect emerged from the neck hole, nearly causing Applejack to puke.

"Good Celestia!", she held her mouth, Leon stabbed the insect as it got too close.

Leon turned to AJ, "I know, this is gross, but you're gonna need a tougher stomach"

Applejack suppressed the urge to vomit but it wasn't enough and she threw up nearby, Claire held her hair back as Applejack hacked, afterwards Claire comforted her and patted her back, "Don't worry, Jill once said she threw up fighting these creatures once, during her encounter in the mansion"

Bruce went to her, "You ok there Baby Girl? If you wanna go back to the chopper, let me know, you don't have to do this"

Applejack wiped her mouth, "I'm fine, nothing left in mah stomach, besides it can't get any worse"

The 3 looked unsure at that.

"Let's just press on for now, but Applejack, if we sense you can't handle this, you will have to go back, it's one thing to think you're ready, but in the battlefield, all that confidence goes away when things go wrong", Leon said.

"Ah just need to get used to this a little more, soon I'll be able to stomach it and not care, practice makes perfect, now let's keep going", Applejack moved forward, the others concerned, they don't like the idea of Applejack actually getting used to this and risk her demeanor changing due to trauma.

They all went through with Applejack still ahead.

"Slow down AJ! Wait for us to catch up!" Bruce said.

Applejack stopped near a door, "Where does this lead?" she opened it and a hunter leapt at her, knocking her down some nearby steps to a type of maintenance room.

"Applejack!" Bruce ran down the steps, Leon & Claire attempted to follow but more Plagas infected showed up, cutting them off.

"Bruce! Get AJ! We'll handle these bastards!" Leon said and whipped out his own shotgun, slightly different than Applejack's model, Claire whipped out her Bow Gun.

Bruce went downstairs and saw that Applejack had shot the hunter, he whipped out his handgun to finish it off.

"Ugly little fucker that thing is, come on AJ, let's go", Bruce said.

As she walked, she was grabbed by a creature, Bruce turned around to see what grabbed her, "Not another Ganado thing!" he went to it but he was grabbed by another that used a fire axe handle around his neck.

Applejack struggled as the creature grabbed a knife and prepared to stab her, but she elbowed it and the grip loosened, then she buck kicked it back to a wall as it grunted in pain.

Applejack grabbed her shotgun and turned around as the creature stood up and angrily eyed Applejack.

She shot it in the chest, knocking it back.

The one grabbing Bruce noticed what happened, "No!" he let go of Bruce and ran at Applejack with the axe, Applejack turned around and shot him as well.

She then approached Bruce, "You ok there Sugarcube?"

"I'm fine My Little Apple", he looked and noticed something horrifying, "Oh no"

"What? They still alive?" Applejack looked to them, they groaned in pain, "Shouldn't they be a little more violent?"

Bruce shook his head, "They weren't infected...they were still human"

Applejack's breath nearly stopped, she looked to the guys and saw them in pain and bleeding out.

"Oh no...no, no, no!" Applejack started freaking out again, "What did ah do!"

Bruce went to them, but their wounds were too severe and they eventually died from the blood loss, "Shit, too late", he turned to Applejack, who was a teary mess, he approached her, "Hey listen, accidents happen! You didn't know!"

"Ah killed them...I'm a murderer"

Bruce hugged her, "You ain't a murderer, it was friendly fire, it happens, they tried to kill us, ah would have made the same mistake!"

"No...they tried to kill us because they though ah was a monster...ah killed them Bruce"

Bruce hugged her and picked her up, "Don't feel bad, mistakes happen!"

Applejack sobbed a bit, "Ah should have listened, me being out here is a mistake! Ah was in over mah head!"

Leon and Claire went down and saw the mess, then saw Bruce comforting Applejack.

"What happened? Why is she upset?" Leon asked.

Bruce turned to them, with a look of sympathy on his face, "She thought they were infected, they weren't...but they did try to kill us, she only acted in defense! A mistake any of us would have made!"

Leon put his hand to his head, "Oh good God! How does this even...", Leon kicked the wall, "Dammit, this is why she should have went back to the chopper!"

"Hey take it easy Leon! She already feels guilty enough! Don't rub it in!" Bruce shouted.

"I'm not...!" Leon stopped to take a breath, "I'm not trying to rub it in, but this seems to happen, she's fine at first, she looks like she can handle it, then something happens and she gets traumatized, this isn't good for her!"

"Whatever man, you finish the mission, I'm taking her back to the chopper", Bruce said and left with Applejack.

"Wait...we'll go with you, it's too dangerous on your own", Leon said.

"Just a few ganados and hunters, I think ah can handle-"

"Bruce...you're holding a traumatized pony in your arms, gonna be hard to fight"

Bruce rolled his eyes, "Fine then, let's just hurry up"

They each made their way out the building, Leon & Claire keeping cover for Bruce and Applejack, but before they left out the front they heard a feminine laugh.

"Leaving so soon?"

They turned around and saw Ada standing there.

"Ada!?" Leon shouted.

"It's been a while Leon", Ada said.

Applejack turned her attention to Ada, finally getting a good look at this woman.

"So that's the pony you've been keeping around", Ada said

Bruce held Applejack closer, "How'd you know about her?"

"Security tapes help, Wesker's a bit interested in her, and based on some of the ruckus I heard before, she's quite the nuisance, so perhaps I can take her off your-"

"Forget it, you can't have her!" Bruce said.

"I'd rather hear what Leon has to say, and not some lacky"

Bruce glared, "Lacky? You're the one running around doing Albert Wesker's bidding!"

"Better than being some Cajun hick doing the bidding of a disgruntled ex-cop that has an affection for the color green", Ada taunted.

"Did you just call me a Cajun hick!?" Bruce asked.

"Don't insult my brother!" Claire shouted.

Applejack's prior guilt was starting to turn into irritation towards Ada.

"Hey your brother's nothing but a mess these days, obsessed over petty revenge against a guy he's just not good enough to defeat, I mean the people he enlisted, that old incompetent UBCS Mercenary, his kid sister, some cowboy wannabe & a pony? That's dipping the bottom of the barrel"

"Ada, enough", Leon said.

"And Leon, you have so much potential, yet you waste it hanging with such incompetent people, such a shame, you should have wised up like your old friend Jack Krauser"

Applejack had enough, she jumped off Bruce and glared at Ada, "Ah don't appreciate you talking about mah friends like that!"

Ada grinned, "Looks like you got your nerve back, doesn't matter, it's gonna go right back down the drain"

They each grabbed their weapons and aimed at Ada.

"Listen Ada, we can do this the easy way-"

Ada threw a flash grenade to blind then, then ran in and kicked Leon and flipped him over, whacked Claire and leg swept her down, kicked Bruce in the head with a somersault kick and grabbed Applejack by her tail and tossed her across the room.

She walked out the door, "Looks like it's the hard way, now if you don't mind, I need to get this virus sample I just took from this place back to my ride", she ran off, leaving the others a little dazed.

"Damn woman", Bruce said, rubbing his jaw.

Applejack got up and looked angry, "Ah say we go give that bitch a whooping!"

"I second that", Claire said.

"Easy everyone, we just need to capture her and-" Bruce interrupted Leon, "Oh save it, we all know you have a thing for her"

Applejack raised her eyebrow, "Say what?"

Leon shook his head erratically, "Not the point! Let's just go get her!" Leon said and they all ran out the building to follow Ada.

"You still have a crush on her!" Bruce said.

"Shut your God Damn mouth already!" Leon shouted, while Bruce chuckled.

The one bright side is that Applejack herself managed to crack a smile from that, but still focused on catching Ada.

As Ada ran down the street she looked behind to see Applejack closing in on her, she shot her burst handgun at Applejack but she was able to dodge and run to the side, Ada shot again but some rolled through and managed ot tackle Ada down.

"Grr, get off me!" Ada flipped Applejack over but she rolled through and tackled her down.

The other 3 approached and were impressed that Applejack was taking it to Ada.

"Wow, she rebounded quickly", Bruce said.

"Probably driven by the fact that Ada insulted the team, she does come from a world where friendship is a big deal, I just hope she doesn't have another emotional relapse", Leon said.

"Instead of talking, let's help her!" Claire said and went to help Applejack but Ada tossed Applejack away and leg swept Claire.

Leon and Bruce approached Ada but she pressed a button and let out a siren type sound which bothered the ears of everyone.

"That all you got!?" Bruce said, still tending to his ears.

"That's not just to bother your ears", Ada said, then soon a bunch of Plagas infected started coming, to which the four had to shoot while Ada made her escape down the streets.

The group shot their way through the Ganados and followed Ada, they saw her run into police station.

They followed Ada into the station but lost sight of her.

"Damn, where is she!?" Leon asked.

At that moment, Chris radioed them, "Hey Leon, what's your status report?"

"We just found Ada! She ran into a police station with some virus, I think she's trying to get a helicopter out of here!"

"What? Damn...wait police station? Jill's team wasn't too far from there, I'll send them as back up!" Chris said.

"Thanks, we're still in pursuit, Leon out" Leon put his radio away.

"Should we split up?" Bruce asked.

"No, too dangerous, we have to stay together, come on", Leon led his team through the station, going through the offices and then through some holding cells.

"This reminds me of the R.P.D.", Leon said.

"Old memories", Claire said.

"Not good ones, but old ones nonetheless", Leon said.

"Hell of a first day huh Leon?" Bruce asked.

"Tch, you got that right", Leon said.

"A rookie cop and the civilian sister of a cop, quite the story", Applejack said.

Leon & Claire chuckled at that.

Once they got to the second floor office room, they encountered Ada waiting with 4 hunters near her.

"If you take a step forward, you're gonna regret it", Ada warned.

The group went forward as the hunters attacked, Leon used his shotgun to take one down, Applejack shot one with her shotgun, Claire used her AK & Bruce used his assault rifle.

"That the best you got Ada?" Claire asked.

"Oh, did you think I meant The Hunters? Silly me, I was referring to my friend", Ada said.

At that moment, a person wearing a hood arrived and attacked the four, kicking Leon, punching Bruce, slamming Applejack and hip tossing Claire.

Leon attempted to attack with a kick but it was blocked and Leon got shoved back, then he blocked a punch from Bruce and elbowed him in the face, Applejack went to attack but he tossed her in the air and punched her on the way down, and when Claire attacked he ducked and judo flipped her.

Leon stood up and got into a fighting stance, "Hey hoody, come on!"

The person went after Leon and they engaged in some combat, blocking each other's strikes, though during this Applejack tackled the hooded person down, Leon then went to the person and punched him a few times, Leon noticed that under the hood was a ski mask.

"I don't suppose you're going skiing after this", Leon said.

The person shoved Leon off and tried to get up but as he was standing up, Applejack buck kicked him over a desk, the four then restrained him.

"Now to see what's under this mask!" Leon said, as he tried to unmask, Ada went to attack but Claire kicked her in the face, "Unmask him!"

Leon ripped the mask off, Leon looked confused, "Why do I think I've seen your face?"

Claire looked at the person and looked horrified, "Steve?"

Leon looked down, "Steve? As in Steve Burnside!?"

Applejack looked surprised, she thought Steve was supposed to be dead, Bruce also looked weirded out.

Steve grinned evilly at Leon and knocked him off, then attacked Bruce & Applejack before turning to Claire, "It's been a while"

Claire looked surprised, "It can't be...I thought you were dead!"

"I was...but science is a wonderful thing", Steve boasted.

"But why are you working with Wesker!?"

"Hey, he gave me a second chance at life, I owe a lot to him, so I'm gonna help him take over"

Ada approached, "I'm sure you're enjoying this reunion, but we need to go Steve"

"Right", Steve turned to Claire, "Sorry Claire, nothing personal, just business"

"But Steve-" Ada then kicked Claire at the side of the head and grabbed Steve, "Let's go"

"Alright, I'm coming! God..." both ran to the Helicopter.

The group recovered and tried to follow them, they ran to the top and reached the Helipad where a helicopter had arrived and taken Ada & Steve.

"Sorry to cut the fun short, but I have a new person for you to play with!"

She released a canister attached to the bottom of the Helicopter, and out from it came a T-102 like Tyrant.

"It's a Tyrant!" Bruce said.

They shot the Tyrant but it barely budged, they soon ran low on bullets on their stronger guns.

"Oh crap, fall back!" Leon said as the Tyrant chased them.

They ran down to the first floor, doing their best to avoid the Tyrant and ran out the front door of the police station.

Out front were Jill & Rebecca, "Leon where's Ada!?"

"Run!" Leon said, Jill saw the Tyrant approach.

"Oh shit!" She shot the Tyrant with her assault rifle and started running, the others occasionally looked back to shoot the monster with their handguns.

"Great! First we lose Ada, now some giant freak's chasing us! Life sucks!" Bruce shouted.

"Just keep running and shooting!" Leon said as he occasionally fired.

Jill contacted Chris, "I found Leon, Ada escaped and it seems she sent a Tyrant after us!"

"Dammit! We'll start the chopper! Try to kill or lose it but make sure you get here, if anything we'll all be able to kill it!" Chris said.

They continued running from the Tyrant on the way to the chopper.

"We gotta hurry, we're running low on ammo and re-loading will be too dangerous!" Leon shouted.

"It'll be easier if we get to Chris, 12 people firing at this thing are better than 6, more ammo and safer time to reload", Jill said.

"Hey where are Carlos and Fong Li?" Bruce asked.

"With some survivors...oh crap if we lead this thing back to the chopper it'll endanger the survivors!" Jill shouted.

They all stopped and started firing at this thing together.

"We kill it now, or stun it, they'll be safe!" Jill shouted.

They each shot the Tyrant until it fell over, seemingly dead.

"Think we got it?" Bruce asked.

"After years of fighting things like this, it's not safe to assume it's dead", Jill said.

"Let's just run before it wakes up", Claire suggested.

The group ran to The Helicopter, they noticed the blades turning and saw Chris calling them, "Hurry up! The other one left already with some survivors and some of the others!"

They approached the chopper as it was taking off, Rebecca was the last to get on but as it lifted up, the Tyrant leapt up and grabbed the landing gear, tipping the Helicopter over, causing Rebecca to fall out.

"Rebecca!" Chris shouted.

"Oh no! Hang on Rebecca!" Applejack jumped off.

"No! AJ!" Bruce also jumped off.

"Aw dammit! Josh keep low!" Chris shouted.

Applejack ran to shoot the Tyrant as it approached Rebecca but the Tyrant knocked Applejack back, Bruce also went to attack but he got kicked back.

Rebecca shot the Tyrant with her sub-machine gun, but he rushed in and swiped at her, causing her to lose her balance and fall over.

He turned around ready to impale her, Chris readied a Sniper Rifle to shoot the Tyrant, but someone else had beat him to the shot.

Tyrant turned around and saw a man familiar to Rebecca.

"Billy!"

Bruce, Applejack and everyone on the Chopper turned their attention to the man.

"Billy? Billy Coen?" Chris asked.

Billy was aiming a shotgun at the Tyrant and started shooting some more.

The Tyrant angrily approached Billy, claws held high and ran at him.

"Bring it on", Billy then reached for a Magnum.

As the Tyrant drew closer, Billy aimed the gun and shot the Tyrant through the heart a few times, taking it down.

Billy turned to Chris, "Got a Rocket Launcher for good measure!?"

Chris nodded and had the Helicopter lowered so everyone can board, then as the Helicopter went up, Chris shot the rocket launcher at The Tyrant, blowing it to bits.

Applejack checked Rebecca, "You alright there"

Rebecca nodded, "I'm fine, thanks for coming back though, you too Bruce", she turned to Billy, "And thanks for being there"

Billy nodded, "I'm just glad I finally found you, though what's with the pony?"

Chris sat near Billy, "There's a lot of explaining that's needed now, once we get to HQ, we'll get everything properly settled"

The Helicopter flew off, back to HQ, two old allies resurfacing, one turned evil, one still good.

* * *

 **Quite a long one here, good to see more familiar faces.**


	7. Medical Surprise

**Is Applejack ready for this, or isn't she? And What's gonna be Billy's story?**

* * *

The group arrived at the HQ.

"Ok everyone, you know the drill, go to the medical place...though Rebecca, you should check yourself first, make sure you weren't hurt or infected", Chris said.

Rebecca nodded, "Will do"

Claire approached her, "I'll help you look"

Applejack also approached, "Same here"

Rebecca kneeled to Applejack and rubbed her face, "I appreciate you coming back for me Applejack, you're a great friend"

"No problem, ah had to do something"

Rebecca looked to Bruce, "I know you probably went back for Applejack, but I'm glad you jumped off as well"

"Hey I probably would have done it anyway", Bruce said.

"Yeah, you would, you're reckless but caring", Rebecca then turned to Billy, "I'm just glad you were there"

Chris approached Billy, "Where did you come from anyway?"

"Long Story, we can talk after our check ups", Billy answered.

Rebecca had taken them to her office, checked everyone for injuries, nothing serious, and no signs of infection, then they went to an office room where Billy explained himself.

"I'm sure most of you know me, but in case you don't, I'm Billy Coen, I was a 2nd Lieutenant in the U.S. Marine Corp, I was jailed and charged with 23 counts of murder"

"You were what!?" Applejack shouted.

"Hey, easy AJ, let Billy talk", Bruce said.

"Thanks, now I met Rebecca Chambers during the Raccoon City incident where I was being transported to Death Row, we had both encountered the culprit, James Marcus, and put an end to him, after that me and Rebecca went our separate ways, from what I hear she ended up back in that Mansion, must suck having to go straight back to that, anyway I did keep contact with Rebecca, and luckily I was able to track her down in that city, otherwise who knows what could have happened"

"Something bad, thank God you were there", Rebecca said.

Applejack raised her hoof, "One question partner...why were you charged with murder?"

"Wow, straight to the point aren't you, well I'll answer your question, will you answer mine?" Billy asked.

"Sure thing"

"Right, so I was charged with murder because my idiot crew slaughtered an innocent village because they were frustrated at getting the wrong coordinates, so instead of going back empty handed, my group leader murdered the civilians, I didn't take part but I was still blamed and charged"

Rebecca nodded, "It's true, Billy never killed an innocent person"

Applejack growled, "That's horrible...can't believe you were blamed for that"

"Yeah...now answer me this...you're a pony, yet you can talk...how? Are you an Umbrella experiment or something?" Billy asked.

"No, believe it or not, ah come from another world, I was banished here by an evil king, since then I've been trying to get back home"

Billy looked confused, "You serious? Another world? Is that even possible?"

"Hey it sounds weird but there's no better explanation for it", Bruce said.

"Based on my examinations of her, there's no signs of mutation from a virus, so that helps her case a bit", Rebecca said.

Billy looked a bit unsure of the situation but decided it's not that important now, "Well anyway, as you heard, my name is Billy Coen"

"I'm Applejack, pleasure to meet you Billy", she extended her hood to him, which he shook.

Chris approached Billy, "So are you joining us?"

Billy nodded, "Yeah, gonna help you take down Wesker"

Chris smiled, "Good, come with me, I'll get you settled"

Billy followed Chris, soon everyone started leaving, with only Applejack, Bruce & Rebecca staying behind.

"So now what?" Applejack asked.

"Guess we just go do whatever", Bruce said.

Rebecca went to Applejack, "Are you feeling alright though? Did you get through that ok?"

Applejack bit her lip a bit, "There's something I need to tell yah"

Applejack explained the situation with the civilians and her accidentally killing them.

"Sorry that you went through that, but know that it happens, it's called 'Friendly Fire', it's happened to the best of us, besides you were just trying to protect yourself", Rebecca said.

"Still...it's hard to protect people when they see me as a freak", Applejack said.

Rebecca hugged Applejack, "You're not a freak, just misunderstood"

"Damn right you ain't, and don't let this get you down either Baby Girl", Bruce said.

Applejack nodded, "Sure thing", she then returned Rebecca's hug, "Sure glad ah still got good friends, even in this world"

Weeks had passed by, Billy had been made a member and his first mission came that same week, he worked with Rebecca, Carlos, Bruce, Fong Li & Applejack.

It was a simple mission, grab civilians and take out the enemy, small town so work wasn't too bad, though Applejack didn't actively try to get any civilian, she merely killed the monsters and allowed a safer route.

Applejack got through that mission ok, which was a nice and welcome change, though there has been no sign of Ada or Steve, which concerns the group, especially Chris, Jill, Leon & Claire.

Applejack had trained constantly to build up her self confidence, to make sure she can handle a dangerous situation with a calm head, Chris himself actively took to help Applejack out.

Also during this time Applejack trained to use other weapons, she eventually figured out how to properly fire the machine gun and to hold the handgun properly, though she still preferred a shotgun.

Soon it had been a whole month since Applejack arrived in this world, Applejack just came back from a mission with Bruce, Leon & Claire.

"I must say Applejack, things have been a little better with you, your composure has improved and your skills have gotten better", Leon said.

"Thanks, ah owe it to all of yah for helping me", Applejack said.

"It's just a matter of knowing what she can and can't handle", Bruce said.

"Ah guess we should head over to Rebecca, she'll wanna check on us", Applejack said.

"Yeah, good idea", Leon said.

They went to the medical office, but on the way there, Chris called them.

"Leon, Claire, I need to see you both a moment"

"We were on our way to Rebecca though", Leon said.

"It won't take long, she can see Bruce & Applejack first, but I need to speak with both of you though, it's urgent", Chris said.

Leon nodded and turned to Claire, "Guess we should head over", he turned to Bruce & Applejack, "You two go on"

The two nodded and went to Rebecca's room, she was counting her supplies.

"Yo Becky, you got time to check on us?" Bruce asked.

Rebecca turned to them, "Thank goodness you're back, I always get nervous when anyone goes on a mission"

"We can handle it, if you don't mind, we'd like you to check on us", Applejack said.

"Sure thing, um I'll start with Bruce", Rebecca said.

"Of course, you probably think I got hurt right?"

"To be fair, you have the track record for it, I should know, I've handled a lot of your injuries, besides I can see a cut on your arm"

Bruce sighed and went to Rebecca, "It was from glass, one of those zombie fuckers lunged at me and took me through a window", Bruce explained.

Rebecca tended to the injury and checked it, "No sign of infection", she checked the rest of his body, after a while she cleared him.

"You're good, please be careful Bruce, I don't want you getting killed and I know Fong Li won't like it either"

"Hey, it's a crap shot, but I'll try mah best"

As he was leaving, Applejack caught his attention.

"For the record, ah don't want you dying either"

Bruce smiled at her, "Ah won't Baby Girl", he then left the room, leaving Applejack to Rebecca.

Rebecca checked on Applejack, "You look fine, amazing how you're usually unscathed during these missions"

"Luck ah guess"

"I'm just happy you're safe", she checked Applejack all around, "You seem to be good"

Applejack nodded, "Thanks fer the check up"

Rebecca went to grab a can of Soda, "Hey I got two cans here, would you like-" as Rebecca opened the can it squirted all over her.

"Ah! Dammit! How'd that happen?" Rebecca shouted.

Applejack chuckled a bit, much to Rebecca's annoyance, "Sorry about that, it did look funny"

Rebecca nodded, "I guess so, still, got my shirt all wet"

"You should change, soda's not the best thing to have dripping all over you", Applejack said.

"Right, I have another shirt right there, I use keep some nearby incase I get some blood on me or something that's infected", Rebecca started to take off her shirt, "Um, you don't mind if I take off my shirt do you?"

Applejack shook her head, "Ah don't see why not, you've seen me without clothes, makes no difference to me"

Rebecca nodded and removed her shirt, her top completely bare.

Applejack went to Rebecca as she finished wiping her top and gave her the shirt, "What's wrong with your chest? Is it swollen?"

Rebecca looked confused though figured Applejack's talking about her breasts, "No these are normal for a human female, they're like a pony's teats, except they're on my chest"

Applejack stared a bit, "Wow, impressive", she approached it, "Mind if ah feel them? Or would that be going too far?"

Rebecca shook her head, "It's fine, I don't mind"

Applejack felt her breasts, causing a small gasp from Rebecca.

"Hm, strange feeling, they feel nice though"

Rebecca blushed a bit, "Thanks, probably nice as nice as Claire or Jill's, even Sheva's'

"What difference does that make...wait is it like how some guys like a girl's rear?" Applejack asked.

"Yeah, a bit, they like the look or the feel, I bet some stallions like your rear, you keep in good shape, bet it's all muscular"

Applejack nodded, "Probably, I can tell that one pony Caramel likes em, wanna feel it?"

Rebecca blushed, "Are you sure you're ok with that?"

"Yer letting me touch your breasts, you can feel mah flank, we're friends right?"

Rebecca nodded and rubbed AJ's flanks, "Wow, these are finely toned"

Applejack blushed a bit, somehow this aroused her and Rebecca, soon Applejack and Rebecca found themselves looking into each other's eyes.

"Wow, you have nice green eyes", Rebecca said.

"Thanks...ah like your hair"

Soon Applejack and Rebecca inched their faces closer, and then closed the gap between them, engaged in a nice kiss.

Outside Leon and Claire are approaching the Medical Room.

"I'm really worried about Steve Leon", Claire said.

"We'll find him, with any luck maybe we can get him back on our side, maybe Ada too"

"I doubt Ada", Claire said.

"Of course you do", Leon said.

Once they reached the Medical Room, Leon knocked, "Yo Rebecca, you in there?"

They waited but no answer.

"It's a bit too quiet in there", Claire said.

"You don't suppose something happened in there?" Leon asked.

"I hope Bruce or AJ weren't bitten, Bruce WAS bleeding", Claire said.

Leon grabbed his gun and held his hand on the door, "I hope we're wrong about this"

Leon quickly opened the door with his gun aimed, what he found was not a zombie, but something that horrified him and Claire a bit.

"Rebecca!?" Leon said.

Rebecca broke her kiss and turned to see Leon and Claire, she and Applejack felt a sense of shame.

"Leon!?"

Leon looked unhappy, "What the hell are you doing!?"

Applejack looked around nervously, "Uh Leon, we can explain..."

"Applejack, go with Claire, I need to talk with Rebecca", Leon said.

"Are you gonna-"

"Applejack! Go!" Leon said.

Applejack looked nervous and decided to leave with Claire.

Leon glared at Rebecca, who was still topless.

"Put your shirt on so we can talk"

Rebecca nodded and put on her new shirt, before she could talk Leon spoke, "Why? Seriously why were you and AJ making out just a moment ago?"

"I don't know, I guess I just couldn't help it, she looked so cute"

"What you did was unnatural"

"Why? Cause she's a girl?"

"No...because she's a pony, and you're a human"

"She's like a human!"

"Not the point, how did that even happen, and without your shirt!?"

"I can explain, my shirt got soaked by some soda, so I took it off to clean up and change and she saw my breasts, hot curious and felt them, then she let me feel her flanks and all of a sudden, I fell into a kiss"

Leon looked at her like if the story was nuts, "How...it's not just that she's a pony, I hope you're not taking advantage of her, I know you and Billy aren't having the relationship you wanted, but you shouldn't take advantage of another girl, especially since she' much younger than you"

"I'm not that much older than AJ, it's a large gap but I'm not that much older, it's about the same as me and Billy"

"There's also the fact that it's technically illegal for a doctor to engage in a relationship with their patient"

"I'm just a medic, and I'm not being sexual with her or anything!"

Leon paced a bit and looked to Rebecca, "Just try to keep your emotions under control, if Bruce saw this he'd probably flip, if Chris or Jill saw this they'd probably get pretty pissed too"

Rebecca bit her lip, "I'm really sorry Leon"

Leon sighed, "Just try not to do it again"

Rebecca nodded, "Right, you're not gonna tell Chris are you?"

Leon shook his head, "No"

Rebecca nodded, "So...want me to check your injuries?"

"Fine by me, as long as you stay professional"

Rebecca nodded and did her check up.

With Claire and Applejack, they had an awkward silence.

"Um...Claire...did ah mess up real bad?"

"Not too bad...but Rebecca shouldn't be doing that stuff with you, there's a certain line between Medic and Patient she shouldn't be crossing"

Applejack nodded, "Right, guess ah couldn't help mahself, weird, never though I'd kiss a human, let alone a female"

"Things just happen I guess"

They took Applejack to her room, Bruce was waiting there.

"Had a nice check up?" Bruce asked.

Applejack blushed, "You could say that"

Bruce looked curious but something told him it's best not to ask right now, they simply sat back and relaxed, unsure when the next mission would come.

Later on in a conference room, Chris is looking over some stuff with the group when some magical build up happened.

"What's going on?" Chris asked.

"Huh? That's weird, stuff like that usually happens in mah world", Applejack said.

The build up continued until a letter popped out, the letter read this.

 _Dear Applejack, I hope this letter finds you, I also hope you're safe where you are, but back home it's a mess, King Sombra has enslaved everyone, it's terrible, but we're doing our best to survive, I'm helping keep the ponies safe, big job but I can handle it, Big Macintosh & Granny Smith are safe, and some of your cousins like Babs Seed & Braeburn are safe too, right now The Princesses are trying to fend off against Sombra with the Royal Army and a few rebels, but for now most ponie are safe, your family misses you, and want you to come home soon, Love Spike._

Applejack sighed, "At least mah family's safe, though ah wish I knew more on mah sister"

Bruce patted her a bit, "We'll get you home"

Billy looked impressed, "Wow, there IS another world it seems, I can't believe magic's real somewhere out there"

Then some pictures arrived with a note.

 _I think you'll like this._

There was a picture of Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie & Rainbow Dash, one with Apple Bloom, Big Macintosh & Granny Smith, one with Spike, one with Babs Seed & one with Braeburn.

"Mah friends and family, thanks Spike"

Applejack introduced each pony there.

"Wow, you're brother's pretty big", Claire said.

"You're little sister is cute", Bruce said.

"That Rainbow pony looks weird", Billy said.

"Wow, that pony has huge eyes, kinda cute", Leon said.

"Wonder how these found their way to me?" Applejack asked.

Chris found something on the floor, "Maybe this thing, looks like your Cutie Mark"

Applejack looked at it, "It's mah Element of Harmony...how'd it get here though? It should be on the Tree of Harmony"

"What matters is that this helped your letter reach you", Chris said.

"Yeah, you can fix that tree later, but right now getting you home is more important, not just to us, but to them too", Bruce said.

Applejack simply eyed her Element, "Maybe yer right, ah gotta get home"

"You will, now you have a glimmer of hope", Leon said.

They spent the rest of the moment looking over the pictures, Applejack feeling a sense of happiness, and some hope of finally getting back home.

* * *

 **Things have somewhat improved for Applejack, what happens when she faces more RE enemies?**

 **Plus I hope that Applejack/Rebecca scene wasn't too much, I just went with what seemed right.**


	8. Building Raid

**Another old acquaintance returns**

* * *

It's been 3 weeks, Applejack has gotten a lot better at what she does, and has yet to have another breakdown, though granted she still has some level of anxiety over everything, she works hard to keep her composure.

She and Rebecca have continued to talk, Rebecca had apologized for crossing that Medic/Patient line, Applejack held no ill will towards her for that, she felt a bit flattered that Rebecca could look past the fact that she's a pony.

No one else knew besides Rebecca, Leon, Claire & Applejack, figuring for the sake of Rebecca's job it's better if they don't spill the beans, not event to Bruce, he would be pretty mad after all.

Chris had called a meeting, it was time for another mission, he called over Leon, Claire, Rebecca, Billy, Bruce & Applejack.

"Ok I have a special assignment for all of you, you're gonna go on bomb duty", Chris said.

They each glanced at each other very confused.

"Did you just say 'bomb duty' Chris?" Leon asked.

"Yes I did, you're gonna go to a set of coordinates and plant a bomb, it's a large building you you're gonna have to plant the bombs in the right places"

"Why do we need to bomb the building?" Rebecca asked.

"Lot's of virus samples are being produced there, now the building's heavily guarded, not just by B.O.W.s, non-infected guards will be there too, they might be more dangerous", Chris said.

"No doubt about that, zombies are dangerous but predictable and stupid, even Ganados are idiots somewhat, the humans have the intelligence", Leon said.

"Now it's only gonna be the six of you, me and Jill are leading another team on a virus sample retrival unit, so I won't be around, you think you can handle this on your own?"

"Chris I've done stuff like this before, without you", Leon said.

"You operated more Solo Missions though, not many group missions"

"I can handle it, besides my team knows how to work in a group, Rebecca was in S.T.A.R.S., Billy worked in a military unit, Bruce was also in an military unit, Applejack has her Elements of Harmony teamwork, all that's left is Claire and being your younger sister, I think you had a good influence on her when it comes to this type of stuff"

Chris nodded, "Very well, I think you can pull it off, but be careful out there"

"We got this", Leon said.

The group went to the Helicopter which was piloted by Josh, and he flew them to the city where the lab was.

Upon getting out Josh gave these instructions, "I'll be on the outskirts of the city, radio me once you're about done, good luck"

Leon nodded and did a brief salute before leaving with the others.

They approached the building they needed to destroy, there were some guards out front.

"Ok, these guys looked heavily armed, so we're gonna need to use our brains here, Bruce, and get through this without any disaster", Leon said.

"Um, any reason you kinda emphasized mah name there?" Bruce asked.

"You tell me Mr. Reckless", Leon said as he quietly moved forward.

Bruce pouted a bit as he followed Leon along with the others.

Leon grabbed a flash grenade, "I'm gonna toss this to those guys, Bruce you got your silencer?"

Bruce pulled it out, "Got it"

"When this grenade goes off, shoot both those guards quickly so we can head in", Leon said.

"No prob, go for it boss man", Bruce said.

Leon glanced at Bruce like 'what?' and then focused on his task, he tossed the glash grenade and blinded the two guards, Bruce then quickly shot them in the head, killing both immediately.

Applejack cringed a bit, she's not used to seeing people die, it's different than zombies since they're walking dead creatures, the humans are living beings much like herself.

The group then snuck into the building and quickly got into an empty room, Leon pulled out a map.

"Ok we need to set the bombs in these places, let's start in the Basement Boiler Room", Leon said.

They quickly approached the door, luckily there weren't too many guards near the basement, they planted the first bomb there.

"Ok, let's hit the other points, get a bomb on every unstable area or steam room, bring this place down", Leon said.

The group maneuvered through the building, first few floors had mostly guards, at one point they decided sneaking around wasn't gonna work forever, so Leon fired a war shot to take out one guy.

The other enemies then arrived and fired at the group, prompting then to take cover.

Leon & the others popped out to shoot the soliders, except Applejack, she wasn't too sure about shooting humans.

Leon noticed Applejack, "AJ, what's wrong?"

"Ah don't feel right doing this Leon, they're humans, still alive, Ah don't like having to kill living things, you saw what happened when I shot those survivors"

"Figured this wouldn't be easy on you, you're not used to killing stuff that's not already dead"

"Maybe it's because they're regular humans, if it's a monster or something really dangerous then maybe, somehow this feels weird"

"Keep in mind these guys are the reason people all over the world are dying, they don't care about other lives, if you have to kill one, don't fret, each bad person you kill is one step closer to saving an innocent life"

Applejack pondered that a bit, "Guess yer right"

"I won't ever make you kill, but in this case, it's ok to", Leon said.

Applejack nodded and decided to whip out her assault rifle and fired, mainly cover fire, though she did hit a few guys.

Once the room was clear, they all progressed, but Bruce stopped Leon.

"Did you just tell her it's ok to kill? It ain't a good thing regardless if the person we're fighting is good or bad"

"We need her help and I just want her to be able to do the job, besides suppose she runs into Ada, granted we prefer Ada alive she's gonna have to protect herself, or she runs into any dangerous person, suppose she encounters Steve or Wesker?"

"Do they even count? They're B.O.W.s too"

"Listen I just wanna makes sure she doesn't have another mental breakdown"

Bruce sighed and followed Leon.

More guards arrived but were shot easily, some were stabbed.

Applejack seemed a bit queasy at all the blood and dead bodies.

"This just seems so weird, killing them is like killing ponies, even if they're evil, they seem so...regular"

"Applejack, take it from me, don't think too much about it, we're all just doing our job, it isn't easy", Billy said.

The group proceeded to another room where a bomb needed to be planted.

"Good, let's keep moving", Leon said.

As they walked Applejack spoke, "How do we leave the building?"

Leon pondered, "Good point, it's gonna be hard to just go back down, they might block our exit...unless maybe there's a heliport on the roof, Josh can pick us up there", Leon said.

"Sounds like a good idea", Billy said.

They continued up where they found some more soldiers, but these seemed different.

"They're a bit off", Leon said, he shot one in the head, cleanly blowing it off, then some large insect head popped out.

"Dammit, it's a Ganado", Bruce said.

"Or a Manjini, those looks like the things my brother described", Claire said.

The other Manjini ran at them and started shooting, the group falling back and opening fire on them.

Applejack had no problem killing the Manjini, they're just monsters to her, she opened fire with her machine gun.

After clearing the area Leon spoke, "B.O.W.s are guarding now, this is gonna get tougher"

Leon went into a steam room and planted another bomb and they continued up, shooting all enemies in their way.

Soon they encountered Hunters.

"I really hate these things!" Rebecca said as she shot them.

One leapt at Applejack, but she shot it with her shotgun mid-air.

"Get'er done!" she shouted.

They continued on until they approached the lab entrance.

"There it is, let's get ready", Leon said.

They barged in and several scientists put their arms up in surrender.

"Please don't shoot!"

The group aimed their weapons, Leon spoke, "If you all wanna live, I suggest you leave now"

The scientists quickly fled the room as Leon planted a bomb.

"Ok, now to call Josh", Leon activated his radio, "Josh, it's Leon, I need you to go to the roof of the building, or close enough to the roof for us to escape"

"I'll be there shortly"

Leon put the radio away, "Let's go everyone"

Bruce looked around, "Man, were are the guards?"

Someone then suddenly appeared at the door, "Right here"

The group stared at the person, especially Leon, "Oh my God..."

"Leon, been a while hasn't it?"

"Leon, who is that?" Billy asked.

"It's my old partner...Jack Krauser"

Krauser approached the group, holding a knife, "Nice bomb work Leon, shame that you and your friends aren't leaving here alive"

Bruce aimed a gun at Krauser, "Look boy, there's 6 of us and one of you, now ah suggest you move out our way and you won't get hurt"

Krauser simply tossed the knife at Bruce's shoulder.

"Ah! God Dammit!"

Rebecca rushed to Bruce, Billy fired his handgun at Krauser, hitting him in the chest a few times, but Krauser simply stood there smiling.

"How the fuck are you still standing!?" Billy asked.

Krauser whipped out his sub-machine gun and fired at everyone, causing them to dodge, though one bullet hit Claire in the leg.

"Claire!" Leon shouted.

Claire fell and favored her leg, "Ow! That bastard!"

Applejack whipped out her shotgun and shot Krauser a few times, knocking him back.

Krauser stumbled forward and stared at Applejack, "So you're that pony that Wesker mentioned"

"How are you still alive? Are you a mutant or something? You have a virus?" Applejack said.

"Little gift from Wesker, after the US army dumped me for getting injured, you remember right Leon? How your superior commando kicked me out the army for a small injury I came back from?"

"I tried vouching for you Krauser, it was out of my hands", Leon said.

"Save it, I was always a pawn in your government's plan, you were the golden boy and I was simply there to save your sorry ass", Krauser said.

"Look, obviously your all better, why not just join us? You can take your spot back in our organization, help save people", Leon said.

"I refuse to work for a corrupt Government, that's what all Government life is, corruption, deceit, you live with lies Leon, a government that does their best to cover things up, why else are you planting bombs, to hide stuff? Hide Evidence of the existence of these viruses?"

"The world knows it exists, we're stopping it"

"What's there to stop? It's evolution, the weak die and the strong survive, the viruses can be a great thing, but your self-righteous ways won't allow that, you're government's lies and deception have finally gotten to you, I've been deceived once already, I won't be deceived again"

"You're working with Wesker, he's a tricky person, he betrayed Chris Redfield! He betrayed Jill Valentine!" Leon pointed to Rebecca, "He betrayed her"

Rebecca nodded, "Krauser, Wesker can't be trusted, I know the Government can be cruel too, but we're working directly with Chris, he has a better idea on how things should be run, you can have a second chance"

"I already have my second chance, I'm basically immortal, you couldn't kill me Leon, that bitch in the red dress couldn't kill me, but I can kill you"

"Why work with Ada then!? She's working with Wesker too!" Leon asked.

"Don't worry, I'll have my revenge on her soon enough, for now I'll deal with you!" Krauser then mutated his arm into a large scythe.

Applejack looked a bit queasy, "Why is everything so creepy in this world!?"

Krauser then lunged at Applejack, causing her to dodge, Leon, Billy & Rebecca shot at Krauser but he blocked with his arm and ran at them.

Bruce had removed the knife from his shoulder and shot at Krauser from behind.

Krauser turned around and jumped at Bruce with an attempt to stab him with his arm, Bruce quickly rolled away.

Krauser had picked up his knife but got shot from behind again, this time by Claire.

Krauser rushed at Claire with his knife but Billy ran in and did a dropkick to knock Krauser back, and then Leon shot Krauser with his TMP.

Krauser leapt up to impale Leon and got his arm stuck in the ground, Leon took the opportunity to stab and slash Krauser with his knife, only for Krauser to knock Leon away.

Claire also jumped in to stab the best she could with her leg, but Krauser knocked her back too and freed his arm.

Billy grabbed his shotgun and blasted Krauser a bit, Rebecca tossed a grenade when he was far enough back and blasted Krauser to a wall.

Krauser was a little hurt but he continued to fight, Leon ran at Krauser, then Krauser attempted to slash Leon, he rolled and then stabbed Krauser again, Applejack rushed in and fired her assault rifle at his, dealing a lot of damage.

Bruce ran in and fired his gun a few times, causing more pain.

Krauser was breathing heavy, he underestimated them a bit, foolish on his part, he simply grabbed his gun and fired at them, causing them to dodge and take cover.

Rebecca popped out and shot Krauser a few times, much to his agitation, so he quickly grabbed his knife and went after Rebecca, but Applejack had shown up and rammed Krauser, then proceeded to buck kick him, which caused Krauser quite a deal of pain before the others quickly shot him.

Krauser then threw a flash grenade to blind them and he made his escape, leaving a pool of blood behind.

"Damn, where'd he go!?" Billy asked.

"Forget it, let's just head to the roof", Leon said.

Billy went to Claire and assisted her, "How's your leg?"

"I'll live"

Applejack checked on Bruce, "Nasty stab"

"I've had worse...I think", Bruce said.

Leon led the group to the rooftop and Josh eventually arrived to take them away.

Once they got far enough, Leon activated the bomb and destroyed the building, and everything in it.

"Good work, Chris will be happy", Josh said.

Rebecca hugged Applejack a bit, "Thanks for having my back there with Krauser"

"No problem, I'd do the same for anyone here, cause ah know y'all would do the same for me", Applejack replied.

Leon had almost no words, he was still concerned over the Krauser situation.

"Leon, you doing ok?" Claire asked.

"Fine...looks like we have another old enemy"

"We'll beat them"

As they flew away, Wesker is in his place working on some plan, Ada & Steve entered.

"Yo Wesker, apparently Krauser couldn't get the job done, so now what?" Steve asked.

"Patience, Chris, Leon & the others will fall, and I will have Applejack", Wesker said.

"Freaken hope so", Steve said before leaving.

Ada approached him, "So now what?"

"Now, we wait, while it doesn't look like it, we do have an upper hand, soon I'll meet this pony face to face, see what she's all about"

"When you capture her, what virus are you gonna experiment?" Ada asked.

"Good question, maybe all of them"

"What if it goes wrong?"

Wesker removed his sunglasses, "Then I can ask King Sombra for another pony, I'm sure he'll be very appreciative of me ridding him of one of his enemies"

Ada looked confused, "King Sombra?"

"It's a long story, but it connects to a lot of things", Wesker said and did an evil laugh as his eyes glowed.

* * *

 **The Evil continues to grow**


	9. Burning City

**Showdowns start**

* * *

A week had passed since the encounter with Krauser, Bruce had been treated for his wound, as was Claire, though Chris was pretty upset when he saw that Claire had gotten hurt, demanded that everyone needs to look out for his sister, Claire argues she can handle herself and it was just a freak accident.

Applejack had sat back in her room, her hat clutched in her hooves, she still had moments of worry for her friends and her sister, she wishes she knew where they were.

Bruce had joined her, "You doing ok?"

Applejack nodded, "Just worried about mah friends & family"

"Figures, I know this has been a very unsettling event, being stuck in a world of zombies, nearly getting killed, the death, blood & gore, but ah think you've been handling this well, you've gotten better, your mental toughness has improved"

"Sorta, ah still get really scared"

"We all get scared AJ, even to this day I'm a little scared to do this stuff, but I do it because it's my duty to"

Applejack nodded, "Ah guess, but it's so dang difficult"

"Life's not easy, and as you see you're not the only one dealing with stress, remember Chris's reaction to Claire getting hurt?"

"Oh yeah, he was really mad, ah can't blame him, if Apple Bloom got hurt I'd flip out too, and ah know if either of us got hurt then Big Macintosh would break a few bones"

"Yeah your brother seems like a pretty big dude, explains his name"

"Yeah, he don't say much, but he's still a great brother, and when he does speak, ah always listen, he only speaks when it's something meaningful"

"Words of wisdom kind of guy, sounds cool"

Applejack nodded, "Yeah, ah miss him, though the bright side is ah met you, yer becoming kinda like mah big brother too"

Bruce ruffled her mane, "And yer kinda like a little sister"

Leon went to their room, "Chris is calling for a meeting"

The two got up and followed Leon to the meeting, all the important B.O.W. fighters were there.

Chris appeared at the front desk, "I have a new mission, now this one's a bit different, see normally during these missions we go to find Wesker or his allies, this time they're calling us"

Everyone looked confused, Chris continued.

"We recently got a message from Steve Burnside, telling us what city & town he's in, he's challenging us to a fight it seems"

Carlos raised his hand, "So we're going after him?"

Chris nodded, "Yeah, we are"

Now Sheva spoke, "This could be a trap"

"Yeah suppose Steve's trying to set us up?" Bruce asked.

"I'm well aware of that, but we have a chance to get one step closer to Wesker, we're gonna have to risk it"

Everyone seemed uncertain a bit, but they knew Chris had a point.

"We leave in an hour, get your gear and weapons ready", Chris ordered.

Everyone nodded and went to prepare for the mission.

While Applejack & Bruce were preparing, Rebecca approached the two.

"Hey Bruce, mind if I speak to Applejack for a moment?" Rebecca asked.

"Ah don't see why not", Bruce stood up and walked off, "Have a nice talk"

The girls waved bye before Rebecca sat near Applejack, "Big mission huh? Taking on one of Wesker's men..."

Applejack nodded, "Yeah, Ah feel fer Claire though, Steve was a friend of hers, must break her heart"

"I know all about heartbreak like that, so I can relate, I still miss my teammates from Bravo Team"

"Yeah...so what did you wanna talk to me about? Just this?" Applejack asked.

Rebecca shook her head, "No, there's more to that", Rebecca took a deep breath, "Do you remember a while back when you and I had our 'moment' together?" Rebecca blushed heavily.

Applejack also blushed, "Yeah, I remember"

"Not one of my prouder moments, I still can't believe I took advantage of you like that"

Applejack patted her hand a bit, "It's no big deal, ah didn't mind it too much"

"Still, as a medic I can't let personal feelings get in the way of my work, I violated a very fine line"

"It was the heat of the moment, you looked cute, you found me cute, and nothing bad happened in the end so..."

"I could have been fired for doing that", Rebecca lamented.

"What for? You didn't take advantage of me, I don't feel like you did, we both acted on instinct"

"It's illegal for the Medic to get romantically involved with a patient"

Applejack looked unhappy, "That's stupid, why is that?"

"It's normal for a patient to probably fall in love with a doctor if they saved their life, but the doctor can't take advantage"

"You didn't save mah life, you just checked up on me, maybe it was more me going back for you?"

"I'm not sure, but regardless, I'm really sorry for doing what I did, it won't happen again"

Applejack patted her hand, "Don't rule anything out"

Rebecca nodded as Applejack got up, and grabbed her weapons, "We best be leaving"

Rebecca nodded, "Right"

They each left the room and found Bruce waiting at the end of the hall.

"You two ready for action?" Bruce asked.

Both girls nodded, Bruce grinned, "Good"

Applejack went ahead, Bruce then asked a question to Rebecca, "Everything ok with you and AJ?"

Rebecca nodded, "Yeah, everything's fine"

"Good, don't want any more trouble now", Bruce said, earning a confused glare from Rebecca.

"Trouble how?"

"Leon seemed pretty upset at something you did the other day, shortly after I left your medic area, and Applejack looked like she was blushing about something, if I asked her about you she had a tendency to stutter her speak"

Rebecca looked nervous, "That so?"

Bruce sighed, "I'm not sure, maybe I'm just being a bit overprotective, but promise me nothing will happen to Applejack that might mess with her emotions"

Rebecca nodded, "Sure thing Bruce"

The groups then boarded the Helicopters and flew over to the city where Steve made his challenge, upon arriving there, the city was a wreck, buildings were burning, people were running, several B.O.W.s loose, attacking and killing any civilian they find.

There were Zombies, Manjini, Hunters, Lickers, Web Spinners, Cerebus Dogs, Crows, Chimeras, almost every type of B.O.W.

"Holy shit! This is a war!" Bruce shouted.

"Kill all the B.O.W.s! Get the civilians on the choppers!" Chris left his chopper and opened fire on all the monsters.

The team shot all the monsters they found, a lot of monster shots actually saved the lives of a few civilians, they quickly got the civilians on the choppers as they took on the B.O.W.s.

Several Manjini transformed, showing more insect qualities, most of those were killed by Leon & Chris cleverly throwing flash grenades.

The choppers started leaving with survivors, so the anti-B.O.W. people were gonna be stranded for a bit, but they could handle it.

While they were fighting, Steve watched from a distance, "So they fell into this little trap, sweet, I'll be able to pick them apart, that'll make Wesker pretty happy"

Krauser then appeared by him, "Better hope this works out for you"

Steve nodded and once enough B.O.W.s were killed, Steve made his presance known by approaching everyone.

"Hey, glad you could all make it", Steve said.

Everyone aimed their guns at Steve.

"Steve, where's Wesker!?" Chris asked.

"He's not here if that's what you're wondering", Steve answered.

"What is Wesker up to?" Jill asked.

"He wants to take over the world and become a God, man do you people always ask the typical hero questions? Be a little unique will ya?"

Leon approached, "Don't smart mouth us! If you don't come peacefully, we're taking you down by force"

"See there's another thing, what makes you think I'll go peacefully?"

"Just shoot the fucking kid!" Chris shouted, everyone opened fire at Steve but he simply grabbed a hunter's body and used it as a shield while he ran for cover.

"He's getting away!" Billy said.

"Get him!" Jill said.

The group went after Steve as he ran through the burning city.

While he ran, some more hunters came to attack the agents.

This attack caused a separation since the group had to split to create space with Sheva, Billy, & Carlos going off in one direction, Rebecca, Bruce, Fong Li & Applejack going another, Leon, Chris, Claire & Jill stayed in the middle.

Steve waited in the middle, "Sup people"

Claire approached him, "Steve, it's me, Claire, why are you doing this?"

"I'm just doing what I'm meant to do, Wesker has taught me so much, the world is filled with horrible people, some people just deserve to die"

"But this stuff took away your family"

"No...that was Umbrella, horrible people, Wesker isn't like that, he's a great mentor!"

Chris approached him, "Don't be a fool, he's using you like he uses everyone else"

"Wesker said you'd say that, either way it's now time for me to prove myself to Wesker", Steve grabbed some Golden Guns, similar to those he had at Rockfort Island, "I'll start by taking you down"

Steve opened fire but everyone moved out the way and shot at Steve, but he dodged out the way and continued to shoot.

As they shot Chris managed to shoot Steve in the arm, Steve bent over seemingly in pain.

"Is that all you got?" Chris asked.

Steve grinned and tossed some blood at Chris which turned into fire, luckily Chris managed to dodge.

"Damn...must be The Veronica Virus!"

Steve grinned and continued to shoot and toss some blood.

Meanwhile Applejack & the others tried to go find the others, then they were shot at from nearby.

Bruce turned to see who shot at them, "Krauser!?"

Krauser grinned and rushed at them with his knife, but Applejack managed to shoot him with her shotgun, the others folling up with gun shots.

Krauser rolled out the way and hid from sight, the others looking around.

Soon, Krauser attacked from out of nowhere with a knife strike to Rebecca, but she managed to block, Fong Li ran in and did a dive kick to his face and then shot him a few times with his machine gun.

"You're the best Fong Li", Bruce said.

Krauser simply ran in and kicked her back, enraging Bruce.

"Hey, no one does that to my girl!" Bruce shot Krauser, Applejack joining.

"Yeah, no one does that to Bruce's girl!"

Krauser transformed is arm and attempted to slash them, but they each moved away, though Krauser snuck out a knife and stabbed Rebecca in the leg and then kicked Bruce back.

Applejack ran in to ram Krauser down, Fong Li grabbed her gun and shot him.

Krauser tossed down a flash grenade to blind them and allowed him to escape.

"Coward", Fong Li said, then noticed Bruce & Applejack checking on Rebecca.

"How bad he get you?" Bruce asked.

"Pretty bad, it's gonna be hard to walk", Rebecca said.

Soon Billy arrived with his allies, "What happened to Rebecca?"

"Krauser did", Applejack answered.

"Son of a bitch", Billy helped up Rebecca, as did Carlos.

"Take her back to the Helicopter drop off, wait for Josh & Barry to return", Sheva said.

Billy nodded and got Rebecca away with Carlos.

They then heard gunfire nearby and saw all of Steve's blood fire, so they immediately followed it.

Steve had his enemies pinned, once the allies arrived, Steve tossed some blood fire at them as well.

During the distraction, Leon managed to shoot him with a shotgun blast to knock him back.

Out of nowhere, Krasuer arrived near Steve and opened fire at Leon & the others, Chris tossed a grenade at them, causing Krauser to grab Steve and evade, then he used his mutated arm to attack again.

Applejack had noticed a fallen wire and had an idea, she used it to form a lasso and then as Krauser went to attack again, she lassoed his arm and pulled him down, allowing him to be a sitting duck for gunfire.

Leon then ran in and stabbed and slashed Krauser several times, only to get shoved back, Jill followed suit, then Chris, and Sheva.

Krauser knocked them all back but had a lot of damage done to him.

Leon then whipped out a Magnum Handgun, which he saved for special occasions, and he fired a few shots at Krauser, hitting him directly in the chest.

Krauser then squirted out blood and fell over, blood spilling out of him.

"He's finished, now for-" Leon was interrupted when some blood got on his arm, causing it to catch fire, luckily he was wearing a jacket but it was a struggle to get off and he felt like he had gotten burned.

Steve walked over to attack but felt a little woozy, "Did I use up too much blood? No that shouldn't mean anything, Wesker said Alexia handled it just fine", Steve then fell over, panting a bit, "What's going on?"

Jill approached him, "I think your virus is unstable, you shouldn't even be able to handle this, it takes over a decade to come into affect"

Steve shook his head, "Wesker said he gave me something so that wouldn't be a big deal, he worked around it!"

"Looks like even Wesker couldn't help you there"

Steve growled and aimed his gun, "I swear, I'll kill you right now, and then-" Steve felt a gun shot, he looked to see Claire.

"Steve..."

Steve growled, "Claire...you did this to me...you got me killed!" he ran at Claire only to be shot again by Chris, causing him to fall over.

Chris approached him and stomped him, "Don't you ever blame my sister for something that she tried hard to prevent"

Steve laid on the ground still in pain.

"We're done here, let's go", Chris ordered.

As everyone walked off, Steve stood up slowly and aimed a gun at them, "It's...it's not over yet...I'll kill you bunch of-" he then received a flurry of Assault Rifle shots, courtesy of Bruce, taking him down.

"I don't think so", Bruce walked off with his group, leaving behind the bodies of Krauser & Steve to potentially burn in the city fire.

The group took a Helicopter back to HQ, Claire looked a bit depressed.

"Steve...he shouldn't have been in this...not on Wesker's side at least"

Chris pitied his sister, "Pain's bad, I know, but we mustn't let it drag us down...we know what we must do, and we know who to blame for this"

Claire turned to her brother and nodded, they all knew they had to deal with Wesker soon.

Applejack was checking on Rebecca, who brought Applejack in for a comforting hug, Bruce noticed it, wondering if there's more to Rebecca & Applejack's friendship than he knows about.

Later at Wesker's HQ, he was alerted of the failures of Steve & Krauser.

"This will not do...", he grabbed a radio, "Ada, get in contact with Nicholai, we're gonna need a little more assistance"

* * *

 **More enemy fights to come**


	10. Showdown with Ada

**Applejack to throw down a little**

 **(Things get steamy at the start)**

* * *

One would think that going from a world of harmony and going to a world of zombies is such a huge change, especially spending over 2 months there.

Applejack should complain about that situation, but she's strong enough not to, and she knows people have spent longer there, so she is in no position to say much, in fact she's determined to help reduce the amount of zombies.

So far there hasn't been many outbreaks since the last major one which the group of heroes managed to take down Jack Krauser & Steve Burnside, dealing quite a blow to Wesker's army.

Applejack decided to just sit back one day and read a magazine, get her mind off the stress of the world, not to mention relieve some boredom since Bruce was off on a mission with Leon & Claire, since it was more rescue based they figured leave Applejack behind and not freak out the survivors.

She enjoyed reading the magazine since it was a magazine to do with farming, she was interested in how the people of this world farmed, not that different than in Equestria.

After reading it a bit, she decided to get a few more, she walked down the hall to the Medic Room since there were a few magazines there.

While she walked, she heard a few moans from Rebecca's room, "Huh? What's going on in there?"

She pressed her ear against the door, the moans seemed like a combination between pain and pleasure, she leaned in too hard though and the door opened, causing Applejack to fall on the floor and startle Rebecca.

"Applejack!?"

Applejack looked up and saw something she didn't expect to see, Rebecca naked below the wait, her only article of clothing being a tank top.

Applejack blushed madly, "I'm so sorry! Ah heard moans ah thought you were in pain! Ah just wanted to make sure-"

"AJ, mind closing the door?" Rebecca suggested, covering up with a pillow.

Applejack nodded and closed the door, making sure it was closed all the way.

"Thanks...probably didn't close it right, gotta be careful, Thank God it was only you, I'd hate it if one of the guys saw me like this, or some of the girls"

Applejack looked curious, "Mind if ah ask what you were doing?"

Rebecca blushed, "You ever heard of...touching yourself?"

Applejack blushed a bit, "A little, is that what you were doing?"

Rebecca nodded, "Yeah, it helps relieve stress sometimes, especially in a job like this"

Applejack looked curious, "That's quite a unique way to do it"

"It works though...well a little, though if you're still having mental trauma, maybe you can try it"

Applejack thought a moment, "Ah guess it can't hurt...not used to really touching mahself though"

"It's easy, just watch me"

( **Warning** )

Rebecca proceeded to place her fingers into her special petals, Applejack watched and observed, she felt a bit weird watching this, but she couldn't turn away.

As Rebecca pleasured herself, Applejack felt the need to do so as well, so she sat next to her and rubbed herself, though could not reach the same satisfaction that Rebecca had due to her lack of fingers, Rebecca noticed and had Applejack stop a moment.

"I can help you if you want"

Applejack nodded and allowed Rebecca to stick her fingers inside her.

Applejack felt a strange sensation, she doesn't know why she's allowing Rebecca to do this but she was enjoying it pretty well, Rebecca knew the right spots to touch and continually stroked her inside.

Rebecca was a little surprised she was doing this with a pony, but over the couple of months she'd gotten to know Applejack, the idea of her being a pony rarely crosses her mind anyway, so it's more like just doing this to a friend.

Applejack moaned in pleasure and found herself groping Rebecca under her shirt, getting access to her breasts, now it's Rebecca's turn to moan.

"Wow, this is pretty amazing", Applejack said.

"Yeah...your hooves are surprisingly gentle", Rebecca said.

Rebecca continuingly stroked Applejack's insides until Applejack climaxed and fall back.

Rebecca licked the juices off her hand, she enjoyed it quite well, well enough to go between Applejack's legs and get an extra helping of her juices.

"Oh mah stars!" Applejack said at the sudden oral sex.

Rebecca flourished in the taste of Applejack's forbidden juices, it didn't exactly taste like apple juice but still taste nonetheless.

Applejack pressed Rebecca's head down to make sure she got in fully.

Rebecca rubbed her privates a bit before continuing, licking deep inside and kissing her petals as well.

Applejack moaned and panted, almost crying tears of bliss, arching her back a little.

Eventually Applejack had another release, splashing Rebecca's face, to which she lapped up all the juices.

Applejack panted, she felt worn out, but Rebecca wasn't done yet.

Rebecca then positioned Applejack's legs so she can start grinding her entrance against Applejack's.

Applejack gasped, such a strange feeling, she loved it, Rebecca continued to grind, she loved this feeling just as much and she enjoyed giving it to Applejack.

Applejack panted and sweated, "Ah love this..."

Rebecca nodded, "Me too...you feel so great"

Rebecca went as in as she could, this was a great relief for her.

They continued until Applejack finally released her juices along with Rebecca, then both fell.

( **End Warning** )

"Wow, this was a great way to relieve the tension", Applejack said.

"Sure was", Rebecca said.

Soon Applejack's radio went off, "Applejack!? You there?" she heard Chris ask.

Applejack answered, "Yeah Chris?"

"I need your help quickly!"

Applejack looked concerned, "What's wrong!?"

"It's Bruce, he's in danger!"

Applejack was concerned, "I'll be there quicker than Pinkie Pie during our cider season!"

Chris raised his eyebrow, "Say what?"

Applejack grabbed her weapons, "See ya later Rebecca...and let's not tell anyone about this"

Rebecca nodded, "Right"

Applejack went in to kiss her a moment before leaving to find Chris.

"Chris!?"

"Over here!" Chris said.

Applejack approached him, "What happened to Bruce!?"

"Ada did...she captured Bruce, and I lost contact with Leon and my sister, I need you to join me, Jill & Fong Li"

Applejack nodded, "Fer sure Chris!"

Chris grabbed Applejack and the others and went to the chopper and flew to the city Bruce was at.

"He was last seen in that police building rescuing the survivors, let's hurry!" Chris said.

They went inside, nothing but zombies so far.

"Bruce!" Applejack shot some zombies, "Where are ya!" she shot again, "I'm here fer ya!" she kept shooting.

"Oh Applejack!" she heard what sounded like Ada say.

Applejack followed the voice, joined by her allies, they ran through the halls and past some prison cells, in one of the cells they noticed Leon and Claire.

"Leon!? Claire!? Where's Bruce!?" Applejack asked.

"Right there!", Leon said, pointing to Ada, next to her was a Mr. X type Tyrant holding Bruce.

"Applejack, you made it, and you brought friends"

Applejack, Chris, Jill & Fong Li aimed their guns.

"Give us a reason!" Chris warned.

"Ok", Ada then shot Fong Li on the shoulder.

"Fong Li!" Bruce shouted.

Applejack, Chris & Jill shot at Ada but the Tyrant tossed Bruce aside and ran at the trio, Applejack managed to move out the way and galloped to Ada and tackled her.

Ada punched Applejack off and tried to shoot her but Applejack knocked the gun out her hand and punched Ada.

Ada backed off and rubbed her face, then whipped out a knife and attempted to stab Applejack but Applejack moved out the way and rammed Ada down, then she turned around and buck kicked Ada in the face.

Luckily Ada put her arms up for defense in the last minute, softening the blow.

Meanwhile Chris & Jill were backing away, still shooting the Tyrant, he tried to punch them on occasion but they moved and brought out bigger guns, for Chris it was a shotgun, for Jill it was an assault rifle.

Bruce got up, he was a little roughed up since he was ambushed by Ada & the Tyrant and he stumbled over to Fong Li, "You ok darling?"

She nodded, "I'm fine, I've had worse, we gotta help the others"

Leon went to the bars, "Bruce, find a way to open this cell, me and Claire can help"

"What about your weapons?" Bruce asked.

"I know where they might be, hurry, Chris, Jill & AJ are in danger!"

Bruce nodded and grabbed a knife to try to jam the lock open.

Meanwhile Applejack and Ada are still brawling, Ada had hit Applejack several times and kicked her, then grabbed a gun to shoot Applejack but she rolled out the way and grabbed a chair to toss ad Adam then ran in to punch Ada's gut, then hit an uppercut.

"Messed with the wrong cowgirl bitch!"

Ada looked displeased, "I know Wesker wants you alive but I so badly want to kill you"

"Yeah ya made that very apparent"

Ada whipped out her knife, "Accidents happen, besides you don't need to be alive for Wesker to experiment on you"

Ada went to stab Ada but Applejack blocked it, and then did a monkey flip, some keys fell from Ada.

"Keys?" she then noticed Bruce tried to free Leon & Claire, "Hey Bruce!"

Bruce looked to Applejack as she grabbed the keys in her mouth and tossed them to Bruce, which he caught.

"Thanks Baby Girl!" he tried opening the cage but Ada had tossed her knife at his shoulder.

"Ah! For fuck's sake!"

Applejack went to attack Ada but Ada countered it and tossed Applejack against a wall.

Meanwhile Chris & Jill left the station, still shooting the Tyrant, it ran at them but they rolled out the way again and each tossed a grenade at it.

When they exploded it went flying back, but not dead, so they continued to shoot it.

Ada had approached Applejack and kicked her head and then grabbed her by the neck, "Maybe I'll snap your neck, keep you intact enough!"

Applejack kicked her gut and then kicked her chin, then she grabbed her own knife and jumped at Ada and stabbed her shoulder.

"Ah! Damn you!" she punched Applejack off.

Meanwhile Bruce recovered from the knife and opened the cell, freeing Leon & Claire, they both went to find their weapons at the locker room.

Ada was still distracted by Applejack, she hadn't noticed that Leon & Claire escaped.

Applejack punched Ada in the gut a few times and then grabbed another chair and whacked Ada.

Leon & Claire arrived and aimed their guns at Ada, "Hold it!"

Ada turned around and glared, "So you both escaped"

"Ada, come on you don't have to do this, we made a great team, join us", Leon said.

"Leon, you just don't get it...you're a nice guy and very charming, but business comes first, I only spared you in the past because I still needed you, all you were was a tool to me"

Claire looked annoyed, "How dare you manipulate Leon like that, after everything he's done for you!"

"Figures little sister can't understand that", Ada said.

"Regardless, you lost, now surrender", Leon said.

Ada put her hands up, "Fine, I'll go peacefully"

Leon cautiously approached her and aimed his gun, "Start walking"

Ada began walking, going past Bruce & Fong Li, then she noticed that Bruce the knife in his hand, so in a quick motion she pried the knife out of Bruce's hand and kicked Leon back, then kicked Bruce and stabbed Claire as she went after Ada, then grabbed her in a hostage position with a knife to her neck, "I hate to do this, but I need to leave and your friend here is gonna help me!"

Leon aimed his gun, "Release her! Now!"

"Leon, just lose graciously, there is no way", Ada was then shot on the shoulder by Chris, which released Claire.

Ada turned around and attempted to throw the knife at Chris but Applejack had grabbed her assault rifle and shot Ada a few times in the back, taking her down.

They all walked around Ada, still aiming their guns, Ada looked up angrily, "You'll pay for this"

Chris aimed his gun, "I still owe you for what you did to my men!"

Ada chuckled, "Too late, I'm already just about dead, congrats pony, you just killed me, feel accomplished?"

Applejack glared angrily, "You tried to kill mah friends, I did what I could to protect them"

"So narrow minded", Ada said.

Bruce glared, "Come on, let's just leave her in her pool of blood"

The others started walking off, Leon looked a bit regretful but couldn't get it get to him.

They left Ada behind, she shouted one final thing, "Wesker won't fall so easily! You're in for the fight of your life!"

Chris turned to her, "We know"

They all left, walking past the dead body of the Tyrant and took the chopper back to HQ.

On the chopper, Leon looked a bit down, "I was hoping we could get Ada on our side"

Bruce patted him a bit, "Sometimes things just don't work out...but remember, first and foremost, we have to save the world"

Leon nodded, "I know...but that's two old allies, first Krauser, now Ada, who else will get corrupted?"

Applejack patted Leon's hand, "Ah won't"

Claire smiled to Leon, "Same here"

Chris looked to Leon, "Wesker has such a negative affect on others, he has caused so much commotion for us, together we can bring him down"

Leon simply twirled his gun, "I'm down with that"

Chris turned to Applejack, "Thanks for all your help, you've improved greatly"

Applejack smiled, "Thanks Chris, glad ah could help"

They all flew off to HQ.

Meanwhile Wesker was losing patience, "Looks like I'll have to take things into my own hands", he stood up, "Chris...Jill...Leon...Applejack...I hope you're ready for the fight of your life", he took off his sunglasses and we see his glowing red eyes and hear his evil laugh.

* * *

 **Wesker's gonna kick ass soon.**

 **(I hate that feeling of when I feel like I rushed something)**


	11. Assault at HQ

**Wesker is Coming**

* * *

So far it's been 3 months since Applejack's arrival, she has helped do a lot for the BSAA during that time.

Since her arrival she's helped stopped the likes of Steve Burnside, Jack Krauser & Ada Wong, and is now that much closer to stopping Wesker.

During this time she had bonded well with Bruce as her Big Brother figure, Leon & Claire as friends, and to some extent Rebecca as a semi-love interest.

Applejack never told anyone of her relations with Rebecca out of fear of Rebecca possibly getting demoted or fired, plus Bruce is a bit protective of Applejack.

Applejack's mental demeanor has always been a source of worry among her allies due to the immense violence of the world, among other traumatic events, but Applejack has made several attempts to build her mental strength, though the others still worry, especially due to her being naturally harmonic.

Bruce always stood with Applejack, whenever she got too homesick or worried, he would be there to console her, chat with her, or even be a shoulder for her to cry on.

But trouble was looming, Wesker was not happy about being made a fool out of, and he was out for revenge.

On a day where things in the BSAA were not too busy, Applejack & Bruce were enjoying a nice meal together, Bruce had some burgers with some fries, Applejack had some Mashed Potatoes with some apples at the side.

"You sure you don't want the burger AJ? Gotta keep up your strength", Bruce said.

"Ah don't eat meat, and ah don't need it either, ah get plenty of strength from apples", Applejack said.

Leon passed by the table, "If my old RPD training partner Kevin Ryman was here, he'd say you'd be crazy to think that apples are the way to go"

"You tell yer friend Kevin that ah know apples and they can get the job done, besides ah don't need meat, maybe y'all need meat as part of yer diet, and I can respect that but we ponies don't"

Bruce shrugged, "If you say so"

Leon sat near Applejack, "What makes your family's apples different than others, is there a difference?"

"We put a lot of care into apples and all the things we make from them, plus our own little secret ingredient"

Bruce chuckled, "What is is? Love?"

Applejack glared, "No wise guy, hard work is out ingredient"

"Hard work is a good ingredient for anything, don't wanna take shortcuts", Leon added.

"Tell that to the Flim Flam Brothers", Applejack said.

Bruce snickered, "Flim Flam Brothers, their name just screams con artists"

"Biggest couple of varmits you could know", Applejack said.

The 3 chuckled a bit as they enjoyed their meal, though while that happened they heard an alarm go off.

"What's going on?" Applejack asked.

Leon equipped his gun, "Something bad, let's go!"

Applejack & Bruce grabbed their weapons went left, all they heard some the sound of shooting and some destruction, they ran to the main lobby of the HQ and found that some of the B.O.W.s have invaded.

"How did they get in!?" Bruce asked.

"Not sure, just shoot them!" Leon shouted.

The 3 shot at all the Manji, Hunters & Lickers, making sure to keep some distance since there were a lot of them.

Soon a few random BSAA workers arrived along with Chris & Jill and they all opened fire on the creatures.

"Take them out! Quickly! We can't let them win!" Chris shouted.

The agents shot the monsters, several of them were killed during the fight, either killed by being stabbed by knives or claws, shot by manjini guns, impaled by licker tongues, it was a field of death.

Soon the rest of the main allies arrived and helped shoot the monsters, trying to prevent them from getting inside the building.

Carlos fired with his assault rifle, "This is gonna be a pain in the ass to deal with!"

Chris fired form his gun, "That's an understatement! If we can't stop them, we're gonna have to evacuate the place! Could cause a major dent in our offense!"

"We might not have a choice, but for now keep shooting!" Jill shouted.

The group fired away as the monsters got closer, taking out all in the vicinity.

Things got worse when a man walked through the battle and then rushed in and took out several BSAA soliders, shooting some, impaling others, lightning quick speed and scary strength.

Applejack took note, "That's one scary looking guy!"

Chris looked horrified, "Oh God it's Wesker!"

Wesker offered a sinister grin as he walked through and dodged the bullets with little to no trouble.

"Focus on Wesker! We can't let him get through!" Chris ordered as everyone opened fire on Wesker, though he simply dodged and maneuvered around the bullets and arrived at the group.

"Hello", he said with the most sinister smile, then he punched Barry back to a wall. Billy attempted to shot him point blank in the face with a shotgun but Wesker knocked it away and kicked Billy back. Claire ran in with a knife but Wesker grabbed her arm and flipped her over. Carlos shot at Wesker with his assault rifle but Wesker dodged the bullets with little trouble and hit Carlos with an uppercut. Rebecca shot at Wesker with her handgun but he jumped over the bullets and landed down with a windmill attack. Leon tried stabbing Wesker but Wesker dodged and kneed Leon in the guy and ax handled him down. Bruce and Fong Li both shot at him but he ducked and kneed them both in the gut at the same time and then punched Bruce while kicking Fong Li. Josh shot at Wesker but he got knocked back, same situation with Sheva.

Only Chris, Jill & Applejack were still standing, though Applejack looked horrified of Wesker.

"Get him!" Chris said and fired his shotgun at Wesker but Wesker dodged out the way and punched Chris in the gut before backhanding him, when Jill tried to attack with her assault rifle Wesker dodged like lightning and knocked Jill back.

Applejack stood there, horrified at Wesker, she had never seen a human move so fast, he was probably faster than Rainbow Dash. Wesker however smiled evilly at her, "Little Pony, how nice to see you face to face"

She trembled a bit, "What in the world are you?"

Wesker stepped forward, causing Applejack to step backward, "I am merely a God to be"

With that power, Applejack wasn't gonna argue, he seemed to be a force to be reckoned with.

Plus he has a smile that makes Starlight Glimmer and her followers seem normal by comparison.

"Y'all best back off now! Don't make me hurt ya!" she said, aiming her shotgun at him. Wesker simply grabbed the gun and aimed it away as she fired, then yanked it and grabbed her by the throat, then he removed his sunglasses, giving her direct access to his red demonic like eyes as he pulled her close to his face, "I don't think you're in a position to be giving threats"

Applejack struggled as Wesker held her, "I have been asked a favor by your world's new ruler, King Sombra, he asks that in exchange for all the power I can handle, all I have to do is make sure you never go home", he squeezed her throat tighter, making it harder for her to break, "And I intend to make sure of just that"

While this was happening, Leon had managed to sneak up on Wesker and stab him in the shoulder, Wesker angrily tossed Applejack to the side and back handed Leon, then removed the knife from his shoulder and tossed it, though Chris and Jill managed to rush in and deliver a few shots to him, Chris with his punches and Jill with her kicks and both managed to knock Wesker down a bit.

Bruce then grabbed his machine gun and opened fire on Wesker, Rebecca & Bruce following suit with their handgun & shotgun respectively.

Wesker endured the bullets and rushed over to attack Rebecca, then whack Bruce and finally punch Billy. He turned around and blocked a punch from Chris but didn't react to Jill's kick in time and got knocked back, Carlos took the opportunity to whack Wesker with his assault rifle a few times and then Barry grabbed his custom Samurai's Edge Handgun and shoot a few rounds into Wesker.

Wesker growled and went into full speed move, attacking everyone in sight with his quick punches and kicks, knocking them all over the place.

Applejack went to attack with a buck kick to his ribs, but Wesker still stood, much to Applejack's horror, "That's impossible! No one should be able to withstand that! That's strong enough to buck apples out of a tree!"

Wesker simply ran in and kicked Applejack hard, knocking her to a wall, "I am not some frail apple tree young mare"

Chris ran into to attack again but Wesker knocked him back, then Bruce went to attack but Wesker grabbed him by the throat and tossed him into the air and kicked him.

Jill looked around and saw how much damage this place was going through, some of the manjini had tossed some Molotov Cocktails, she realized the situation. Jill approached Chris, "We need to evacuate"

Chris looked surprised, "We can't run away! We finally have Wesker, we have him out numbered and out gunned!"

Jill shook her head, "It's not working, he's too strong, we need to get the surviving workers out of here! We need to live to fight another day!"

Chris sighed, "Where do we go?"

"We'll figure something out, let's just try to get everyone out of here!"

Chris then tossed an incendiary grenade at Wesker to cause a fire to distract him, Jill approached Leon, "We need to get everyone out of here!"

"How?"

"Get the helicopter, we're making a retreat"

Leon looked surprised, "We're running away!?"

"No, it's a retreat, big difference, sorta...look I don't wanna run away but we have no choice, Wesker really caught us by surprise! We're in over our heads!"

Leon sighed, "Fine", Leon spoke to the soliders via his radio, "Everyone go to the choppers, we need to evac! Repeat, head to the chopper, we need to evac!"

Bruce shot at Wesker some more, Chris approached him, "We let's hurry, we gotta get everyone out of here!"

Bruce nodded, "Let's go everyone!"

Chris ran to the controls of the base and activated the gates to the helicopters, the agents approached them while fighting off the Manjini.

Wesker was still battling the main fighters, they weren't doing too well though. Wesker plowed through them, knocking them aside, Wesker then grabbed Rebecca by her neck and attempted to squeeze, threatening to snap her neck, then Bruce jumped and attacked Wesker, but got kneed in the gut for his efforts, Wesker then grabbed Bruce and aimed his hand for a Rhino charge, "Time to Die"

Before he can attack, Applejack rushed in and punched Wesker, "Never hurt mah friends!"

Wesker then punched Applejack hard in the stomach, then grabbed her and punched her a few more times, breaking her ribs, soon she was coughing up blood, then he slammed her down.

Before Wesker can stomp down to crush her, Bruce shot Wesker, "Get the fuck away from her you arrogant bastard!"

While Wesker was stunned, Bruce grabbed Applejack and ran away, joining the others.

Soon enough the choppers started to leave, there were two left, Barry & Josh started them and people started boarding, with Sheva, Carlos, Leon, Claire & Billy boarding with Josh and it flew away. Leon grumbled a bit, "I hate having to run away"

"We had no choice, Wesker was too strong for us", Sheva said.

Claire looked down, worried for Chris, hoping he would be able to board the helicopter.

Soon enough Chris, Jill, Fong Li, Bruce & Applejack boarded the other chopper, Wesker approached and jumped onto the chopper, but Chris managed to shoot him off with a shotgun, causing Wesker to fall. Wesker stood up and glared angrily at the helicopters, "You haven't seen the last of me Chris"

The helicopters flew off, Bruce clutched to Applejack, she was hurt pretty badly, "We're safe now baby girl"

Chris sighed, "Damn...how do we stop Wesker?"

"We've done it before Chris...we can do it again", Jill said, Chris simply nodded, "I hope so"

The Choppers flew off, the group needed to rethink their strategies.


	12. Recovering from the Battle

**How will the group strike back?**

* * *

The group had to find a new place of operation after losing their HQ. Wesker had completely annihilated it, many barely getting out alive, including our heroes.

They arrived at a new base, it was a small place but they had a little assistance from Leon's Government ally, Helena Harper, who gave Leon the coordinates to a newer hideout, it's not as big as the BSAA but it's still a decent place of operations.

They arrived at an isolated base located in a forest, where they were greeted by an old friend of Leon & Claire, agent Sherry Birkin, the very girl that Leon & Claire rescued from Raccoon City.

The base had enough room to house all the agents and hold their weapons, so once everyone was settled in, Chris went straight to work, he wanted to figure out how to deal with Wesker.

Applejack took this time to introduce herself to Sherry, "Howdy there, mah name's Applejack, great to meet yah"

Sherry looked a bit shocked to see Applejack, granted she knew about her beforehand, she never actually had the chance to meet Applejack face to face. Seeing Applejack up close was such a surprise to Sherry, but she decided to return the courtesy.

"My name is Sherry Birkin, it's nice to meet you too Applejack"

"You the one that Leon & Claire rescued from Raccoon City right?"

Sherry nodded, "Yeah, when I was a little girl, I went to the Police Station to get away from the zombies, but it did no good since the zombies were there too, Leon and Claire managed to rescue me and get me out of the city safely"

Applejack nodded, "Good on them, though if Ah may ask, you said you were a little girl...where were your parents? They at the station with you?"

"Sorta...my mom didn't go with me, she told me to go on my own, she was on her way out of Umbrella's labs"

Applejack nodded, "Right, Leon & Claire said your parents worked with Umbrella, must be hard knowing something like that nowadays, how you feeling?"

"I'm just fine, it's a shock but it's something I was able to get through"

Applejack nodded, "Good to hear"

Bruce walked by, "Hey AJ, Sherry, things all good here?"

The two nodded. "We're good Bruce", Applejack said.

"Good, man quite a day, we almost got killed, thankfully we have the skills to get out of there", Bruce said.

Applejack felt a chilled spine, the fact that she was so close to dying again, Wesker was a frightening man, "Yeah, if you say so Bruce", she then walked off, Bruce became concerned.

"AJ?" he went to follow her.

Meanwhile Chris is sitting on a chair, very stressed out over what happened, then angrily knocked down some nearby files, "Dammit! I can't believe he got the drop on us like that!"

Chris rested his head a little. Leon and Claire approached him, a bit concerned for him.

"You alright there Chris?" Leon asked.

Chris just looked at Leon, "I'm fine...", he let out a heavy sigh, "Not too happy on how things played out today, I thought we could handle him..."

"He just snuck up on us, we'll get him next time", Claire said, keeping a smile on her face, hoping Chris would follow suit on it. Chris didn't smile though, he was very frustrated.

"Whatever you say Claire, now leave me be a moment, I need to figure some stuff out", Chris laid back a little. Leon and Claire decided to back off from Chris a bit, let him gather his thoughts.

Back with Applejack, she's in a room, still in thought about the whole Wesker situation, Bruce had entered as well, "AJ, you ok?"

Applejack nodded, "I'm fine Bruce, don't worry", there was a little doubt in her voice though, Bruce caught that, "If something's bothering you baby girl, you can tell me"

"I'm fine Bruce, I'm just...a bit concerned"

Bruce approached her, "About?"

Applejack kept her head turned away, "It's just...I've seen so many scary things in mah life, I've seen evil kings of shadow, changling queens that steal love, a giant centaur steal the magic, flight and strength from ponies, a town of creepy smiling ponies with a strange mayor, a giant serpent like creature that loves chaos, even the first major advisory me and mah friends fought, a mare that wanted eternal night", she let out a chuckle, "That would hurt mah business, no sun means no food growing"

Bruce humored her with a chuckle of his own, she continued, "Point is I've seen a lot of scary things...even facef off against a chimera"

"You're a tough girl, got a lot of guts"

Applejack shook her head, "Ah thought so...but something about that Wesker guy...everything he's doing here, the zombies, the monsters, all these B.O.W.s, somehow seems a lot worse than everything I've encountered, so much more dangerous, so much more scary...ah...ah think I'm becoming a coward..."

Bruce looked unhappy, "You ain't no coward, a coward runs, you always did your best out there, maybe it's all new to you, or maybe you just feel nervous because your friends ain't around"

Applejack groaned, "But that just confirms I'm a coward, that ah need mah friends because otherwise I'm just some useless country hick, ah can't really do things, I'm just in over mah head", she started tearing a bit, "Ah can't handle this Bruce...why can't ah be strong like you"

Bruce went down to her and looked her in the eyes, "That doesn't mean you're a coward, your friends helped you find the courage because you care about them, when you were with them, did you use them to protect yourself, or were you ready to go on the front lines with them?

Applejack wiped her eyes a bit, "Front line, ah always want to fight fer my friends, but without them ah can barely fight fer myself"

"It's because you're a good friend, look AJ, everyone's scared, even I'm scared, I'm always scared because I know I could die at any moment, but I power through that because it's my duty"

Applejack looked up at him, "You sure hide it well"

Bruce nodded, "Yeah...I do, don't I? But I always have a reason to fight, to protect my friends, to protect Fong Li, now to protect you"

Applejack looked at him with her big green eyes, "You're very special to me Applejack, like a little sister, someone for me to care about, there's nothing wrong with being scared AJ, you seem to handle it as well as you can, and when things go bad, you don't give up, you keep trying, if you were a coward you never would have even tried to do this, now you've come a long way...I don't think it's just the situation that's scary, I think it's that you're worried about your friends, and your sister, and your brother and grandma and all your cousins, all that plus this situation of being in a new world, seeing new enemies, it just got to you, but I can see you're still trying to fight through it"

Applejack let out a few sobs, "You really think so?"

Bruce nodded, "Yeah, you're a great fighter, I've seen how much you're willing to risk your life to help me and Rebecca and everyone else, you're a great mare Applejack, I love you, and I'm here for you baby girl"

Applejack smiled and rested her head on his shoulder, "Ah love you too Bruce, you're a true friend"

Bruce then grabbed AJ and looked her square in the eye, "And remember, you can always come to me, don't ever feel like you ain't worth my time, or that you're a worthless pony", Bruce closed his eyes, holding back a tear, "Because you are a special girl, and it breaks my heart to see you this upset", Bruce wiped a tear from his eye, "I just want to get you through this, and send you home, back to your friends, and back to your family because I know that you really need them right now, and I swear, if I can, I will help you find where your sister went and I will bring her back for you"

Applejack's tears of sorrow became tears of joy, Bruce's tears still remained as Applejack rested her head back on his shoulder and hugged him, "Ah do know one thing, as long as I'm with you, ah still have a family, you're an Apple in mah eyes"

Bruce chuckled, "Maybe I can change my middle name to Apple, I would be Bruce Apple McGirven"

Applejack returned the chuckle, "Yeah, ah guess"

As they chuckled, Rebecca passed by the room, she was so happy for them, she peeked in a little and awed at the hug.

Applejack noticed, "Howdy there Rebecca"

Bruce turned to her, "Hey there, what brings you here?"

"I have to check on everyone for injuries, I didn't want to interrupt your moment"

Bruce smiled, "Thanks, she really needed a talk...how about you give her a little chat, could help"

Rebecca nodded, "Will do"

Once Bruce left, Rebecca went to Applejack and kneeled to her, "Everything ok here?"

Applejack nodded, "Just a bit worried...that Wesker fellow is scary"

Rebecca nodded, "Yeah...I remember the time he tried to kill me, thank God I had my vest but..."

Applejack nodded, "Right..."

"Glad you're doing ok, this is a scary situation, thankfully you have Bruce, he really cares about you"

"Ah care about him too, ah also care about you Rebecca"

Rebecca blushed at that comment. Suddenly the two were locked in a kiss that lasted a moment, though once they broke it, Rebecca had a small frown, "There's little chance of us happening"

Applejack nodded, "Ah know...but it's good to have someone during this"

"Truth be told, I was looking for someone to have during this...glad it's you"

Applejack then kissed her some more and looked to the bed, "Let's just enjoy ourselves while we can"

Rebecca nodded, "Right...we have time before the check up, so a quick round shouldn't hurt"

Applejack nodded and went to the bed with Rebecca eagerly following, ready to make some love to each other, but, of course, just as a stress reliever, nothing more.

Meanwhile Chris is talking with Jill on the Wesker situation.

"When do we strike?" Jill asked.

"Soon, Leon's talking with Helena Harper, they're gonna get us the means to defeat Wesker", Chris replied.

"I hope so, otherwise we're screwed"

"We're screwed either way, whether she can get us more weapons or not is a moot point, I'm gonna head in there and kick Wesker's ass for all this"

Leon enetered the room, "Just spoke to Helena, she'll be meeting us soon, once we're ready, we'll all go after Wesker"

Chris nodded, "Good...Wesker's going down"

Meanwhile Wesker was waiting, waiting to deal with Applejack on behalf of Sombra, ready to take down the remains of the BSAA, ready to kill Chris Redfield.

* * *

 **Revenge on Wesker coming**


	13. The Confrontation

**Time for some payback**

* * *

After 2 days, the gang was ready to go to war against Wesker. His location was tracked down, he left a nice trail after leaving the BSAA, though it could also mean a trap, but it's a chance they have to take.

Everyone grabbed a good amount of weapons, they were ready t o go to war against Wesker, he was gonna be a tough opponent but they were ready to fight for the freedom of this world, to prevent any more infections.

In additions to handguns, Chris had his standard shotgun, Jill had an FPS machine gun, Leon had a TMP Sub-machine gun, Claire had a crossbow, Bruce had an assault rifle, Fong Li also had an assault rifle, Applejack had a pump action shotgun, Carlos had his machine gun, Sherry had a sub-machine gun, Barry had his custom Samurai's edge, Josh had a Jailbreaker shotgun, Sheva had a Sniper Rifle, Billy had a Magnum & Rebecca had an AK-47.

Everyone boarded the Helicopters, weapons ready, on route to Wesker. There was definatley hell to pay. Applejack seemed a bit concerned, she turned to Chris, "Hey Chris, mind if ah ask you something?"

Chris turned to Applejack, "What's on your mind?"

"It's about Wesker...he's awfully strong, and he seems to be pretty fast, and smart, how can we beat someone like that?"

Chris rested his head as he sighed loudly, sometimes he himself wonders how he can keep Wesker down for good, but he sees that Applejack is really worried, he needed to reassure her, "He's been beaten before, it wasn't easy, and it might be harder since he usually learns from his mistakes, sometimes, but we'll find a way"

Applejack sighed, "Ah hope we can win, but ah really hope we can do it without losing anyone, ah would hate to see them die"

Chris nodded, "Same here, my goal is always to bring my men and women back safely, even if they are willing to give their life, all life is precious, including yours, kinda weird, when we first met, I was ready to kill you"

Applejack nodded, "Yeah, that kinda scared me a bit, but ah can chalk that up to stress"

Chris patted her a little, "You're a great mare, your brother and sister must be happy to have you in their lives, must be great to have an older sibling to help you out and a younger sibling to set a great influence on, probably a better sibling than I am"

Applejack raised her eyebrow, "How so? Claire seems to care about you dearly, like any sister would"

"It's my fault she's in this world, if I told her the truth over a decade ago she never would have come looking for me in Raccoon City, thank God Leon was there to help her out of the city, but suppose he wasn't? Suppose my sister got killed there, because I never told her where I was going, I didn't want to worry her, but I guess that backfired"

Applejack felt bad for Chris, she knows what it's like to worry for a sibling or to have a sibling worry for you, "You had the best intentions in mind, and ah guess it sounds like one way or another she would have followed you, but that's what family is for, she loves you enough to come find you, and she said she went to Europe to follow you anyway, so you can't fully blame yerself, she was gonna follow you one way or another, because she loves you, just like ah love my brother and sister enough to follow them into dangerous terriroty, did Bruce ever tell you about the time ah saved mah sister from a Chimera?"

Chris nodded, "He mentioned it, wasn't sure if I could believe it, Chimera's are myths, though considering I'm about to fight zombies alongside a talking pony, reality and fantasy are starting to have a really thin line, still that's an impressive feat, did you know the Chimera would be there though?"

Applejack nodded, "Ah knew the route mah sister was taking, so ah grabbed the necessary supplies and found her and managed to fight that thing away from her"

Chris grinned, "Nice work, looks like we've both saved our little sisters from something dangerous"

Applejack smiled, "Guess so partner". Chris patted Applejack's back, "You're a great mare Applejack, and a great asset to our team"

Applejack shrugged, "Could be better, ah mean the stress gets to me sometimes, you handle it a lot better than ah do"

Chris scoffed, "We all have our moments, believe it or not the stress has gotten to me as well, to the point where I was on the verge of being an alcoholic, luckily my friend Piers Nivans helped me snap out of it, but it's happened to the best of us, if you ask Jill she'll tell you about the time she threw up after killing a zombie"

Applejack looked surprised, "Wow, ah guess we all have our moments". Chris nodded, "Yeah, but we bounce back"

Applekjack smiled at Chris, "Right, we do".

Soon enough they arrived at an old building, they each stepped out the Helicopters and had their weapons ready for a war.

Bruce checked out the building, "He's in here?"

Leon nodded, "Several sources confirmed it, backed up by Hunnigan"

"Why would he be in here though? Doesn't make sense" Jill said.

"My guess is just for a hasty retreat", Carlos said.

"Still doesn't make too much sense", Jill said.

"Doesn't matter, let's just go in and find Wesker and permanently deal with him", Chris ordered.

The others nodded and approached the front door and opened it carefully, upon opening it they went in guns blazing and fired at every B.O.W. in sight. They were on a warpath, determined to end Wesker's terror as they took out all the zombies in the area.

As they progressed they encountered some hunters arriving in packs, but the group quickly shot them down. They stood together; half covered the front, half covering the back, making sure no enemy slipped past their sight.

They progressed through the building, going up the stairs, shooting all the monsters in sight. They kept going until they saw a blockage in the stairs at the 4th floor and decided to go find another set of stairs, though they encountered a mini army of lickers.

This made no difference as the group just blasted through them and kept going, some hunters approached from behind but Chris simply tossed a grenade behind him, blowing the monsters up and kept going.

They moved forward until they found another set of stairs; however they noticed fire once they got to the seventh floor, they wouldn't be able to go higher, so they left the staircase and walked through the hallways.

Several J'avo arrived to kill them but the group blasted at them like nothing, even the ones that transformed, with some gaining bug bodies and firing machine guns, though everyone held cover and blasted at the monsters.

Leon tossed some flash grenades to damage the monsters since they are weakened by the flashing light and used an incendiary grenade to burn anything still alive.

They continued down the hall until they found Wesker at the end of a hallway, with a sinister smile on his face, like if he was waiting.

"Wesker!" Chris fired at him but he dodged and ran off, "Follow him!"

They all chased Wesker, though Bruce had a thought, "This could be a trap!"

"It's always a trap! But we need to catch him!" Chris shouted.

They ran past the corner and saw Wesker standing near some stairs, like if he's waiting for them, then he ran up the stairs, with the group following, guns ready to open fire.

They ran up the stairs, shooting all the monsters Wesker sends their way until they saw the door leading to the rooftop.

"Chris, I have a bad feeling about this", Bruce said.

"Listen, if you don't think you can handle Wesker, then turn around and leave now, that son of a bitch is mine!" Chris shouted and ran up to battle Wesker with his group behind him.

They finally reached the rooftop and found Wesker standing near the edge, looking out into the horizon.

"Sunset, considered by many to be a beautiful thing, but why is it beautiful? The reason varies for many people, some like the colors, some like the reflection in the waters", Wesker took off his sunglasses, "Myself however, I like what it symbolizes for me…when the sun sets, the darkness takes over", he turned to the group, "Darkness is what I shall plunge the world into, once I deal with you troublesome bunch, I shall finally rule as a God, and I will cast a large shadow over everyone, leaving them to fend for themselves as my creations overtake the world, a world where only the strong survive, and the weak shall die"

The group aimed their guns at Wesker, though were a little unsure of this, he's won against them before.

"Wesker, why are you doing this? You could be so much better than this!" Sherry said.

Wesker offered Sherry a somewhat pitiful look, "You should understand why, your father did after all, if he were alive he would understand this situation"

Chris just aimed his gun with determination in his eyes, "Give it up Wesker! We're never gonna let you win!"

Wesker simply grinned and then rushed in at Lightning quick speed and was instantly face to face with Chris, "Is that so?"

Chris instinctively grabbed his knife and slashed at Wesker but Wesker dodged and punched Chris in the gut and kicked him back, then dodged the bullets in lightning quick speed and knocked around the others, back handing Barry, upper cutting Billy, straight punching Carlos, Jaguar kicking Sheva & elbowing Leon.

Bruce backed away a bit and opened fire but Wesker dodged them effortlessly and punched Bruce close to the edge, causing him to dangle. Fong Li ran to Bruce to pull him up, but Wesker grabbed her and tossed her to the part of the roof where the doorway was.

Bruce stood up and tried to punch Wesker for hurting Fong Li but Wesker dodged back handed Bruce. Jill rushed over to kick Wesker over the edge but Wesker grabbed her leg and shoved Jill back before running in to punch her gut and then punching her down.

Rebecca fired at Wesker but he dodged the bullets and stood face to face with her before grabbing her by her neck, "Poor girl, you should have quit after the Training Facility incident"

At that point Applejack jumped at Wesker but he grabbed her by the neck instead, "Perhaps I can try a new virus out on you". Applejack managed to kick Wesker hard in the face, taking him by surprise a bit, then immediately grabbed her shotgun and fired at him, knocking him back a bit.

Wesker looked unhappy, you're going to regret that!" he jumped up and punched down on Applejack but she quickly moved out the way, this distraction allowed Billy to shoot Wesker a few times with his Magnum, then Chris approached Wesker with his own shotgun and opened fire on him.

Wesker looked a bit out of it so Chris rushed in and did a few body shots and then ax smash him down.

Wesker shook his head and looked up angrily, "Big mistake" he stood up and kicked Chris back and punched an oncoming Billy and Jill but Leon managed to get a jump kick on his face. That engraged Wesker and he knocked him back towards the edge of the roof.

Wesker went to knock him off but Applejack managed to ram him towards a roof edge as well. She started punching him, hoping to knock him off the roof but Chris fired at Wesker a bit and ran in with Jill to punch-kick Wesker off the roof, causing him to fall to the ground below.

"That kill him?" Bruce asked. Chris shook his head, "I doubt that's enough to kill him, come on!"

They all quickly went downstairs, hoping Wesker did not escape, though the flight down took a while. Eventually they got downstairs but ran into trouble when they encountered Wesker lifting the Helicopter over his head and tossing it at the group, causing them to dodge in a hurry.

The explosion hit all of them pretty hard, some parts of the building and helicopter went flying at some of them and hit them pretty hard. When the dust settled, most of the group was knocked out, probably dead, the only ones still moving were Chris, Leon, Jill, Bruce & Applejack.

"Damn, can't believe I'm still living after that", Bruce said, though noticed that his arm was badly cut, "Ah dammit!"

Leon felt a great deal of pain, then he looked down and saw that his leg had a piece of the chopper sticking through it, "Damn, gonna feel that tomorrow, if I even live that long"

Wesker approached them with mal intent, Chris stood up and aimed a gun at Wesker's face but Wesker grabbed his arm and punched his gut, causing Chris to fall over, Wesker prepared his Rhino charge, "Time to die Chris"

Before he can use it, Applejack managed to attack Wesker again, causing him frustration, "I grow tired of you!" he then slammed Applejack hard on the ground and stomped her hard, crushing her ribs and causing blood to spew from her mouth.

He stomped down again, damaging her internal organs more, Applejack could hardly breathe. Jill Wesker to help Applejack by punching Wesker, but Wesker grabbed arm and yanked it hard enough to dislocated her shoulder and then punch her against the destroyed chopper.

Leon pulled out the piece from his leg and attempted to stand up to go after Wesker, but Wesker had grabbed his Samurai's Edge and shot Leon in the shoulder, causing him to fall. When Applejack tried standing, Wesker shot her as well, bullet going through her upperback, causing her to yell out in pain.

Bruce looked like he was gonna have a meltdown, "No…not you baby girl! Dammit Wesker get away from her!" he struggled to get to Applejack, but got a bullet in his leg for his troubles. While he was distracted, Chris jumped up and stabbed Wesker hard in the back ripped it open enough so he can jam a grenade into Wesker.

Wesker reached to grab the grenade out of his back, he managed to get it out a little but the explosion was inevitable and Wesker was sent flying chest first into a helicopter blade that had been sticking out, impaling him through the chopper.

Chris stood up in pain and made a radio call, "Hunnigan, it's Chris, listen we need a new chopper, Wesker destroyed our other, and hurry, everyone's badly hurt, I don't know if they'll all make it"

"Sure thing Chris, hang in there".

Chris nodded and looked to everyone, they were all badly hurt, what really caught his eye was seeing Claire barely moving while on some broken glass, she was cut pretty badly. He stumbled to her and checked on her, "Claire, are you ok? Answer me"

She opened her eyes and looked to Chris, "I'm fine, just a little banged up"

Chris sighed, "At least you'll probably make it, but now I'm worried that the others won't-"

Claire's eyes widened, "Behind you!" she said as loud as she could, Chris turned to see Wesker behind himk and grab him by the throat.

"You though you killed me!? I am not so easily killed, for this defiance I shall-", Wesker was shot from behind by Applejack & Bruce with their shotgun & assault rifle respectively, causing Wesker to drop down a bit.

Billy, who's leg was crushed under some cement called out to Chris, "Yo Redfield, catch!" he tossed his Magnum at Chris and he opened fire on Wesker, firing 5 shots into his head, Wesker was stumbling.

"Now a God shall fall!" Chris fired once more to finally bring Wesker down. Chris sighed and fell back, trying to catch his breath. He was out of it like the others were; luckily it didn't take long for choppers to come to get the agents out of there.

Wesker's terror seemed to be over, but what was next for them still?

* * *

 **The threat is down, final chapter coming soon.**


	14. New Threats to Arise

**The Biohazard is coming to a close**

* * *

Applejack was in quite some pain, she was laying down and looked uncomfortable, upon opening her eyes she saw that she was in an Emergency Room, several bandages wrapped around her.

"Aw damn, what in tarnation happened? Last thing ah remember, we were in a big battle against that Wesker jerk"

"We were", Applejack turned to see that Bruce was laying in a bed next to hers, himself being all bandaged up, "Big time battle, nearly killed us, what he did to you...ah thought you weren't gonna make it", he looked to Applejack, "Thank God you're alright though, if something happened to you, I'd probably lose mah mind"

Applejack looked so happy and spoke, "Same here, glad yer ok too...what about the others?"

"Not sure...ah lost consciousness too shortly afterwards, ah do remember Helena coming in and telling me that the others were in critical condition themselves and were being treated, hope they all pull through"

Applejack looked up at the room lights, "Ah hope they do, feels like mah life flashed before mah eyes though, ah thought he was gonna kill me, that gunshot bullet hurt"

Bruce nodded, "You are you lucky to be alive right now, a lesser person, or pony would be dead", he laid back, ""Yer gonna have one hell of a story to tell yer family when you get back home"

Applejack sighed, "If ah do get back home, ah just don't see a way from this world"

"Gotta have faith Baby Girl, we'll get their soon", Bruce reassured. Applejack nodded and laid back on the bed, still worried for her world, how would she get back home?

Bruce laid back, he too wondering how he can help Applejack, he pitied her so much. But there's nothing he could do, for now they both just needed to rest.

A week passed by, most of the group have healed up a bit from their fight with Wesker. They all felt very fortunate to be alive, each member of the BSAA miraculously surviving their assault from Wesker.

They had gone back to their temporary shelter, the actual HQ still being patched up from Wesker's assault there, though with Wesker defeated, there wasn't too much to worry about for now. Applejack laid in a bed in her room, wondering how her friends were doing, her family, everypony in Equesria, what Sombra was up to, it really weighed on her mind.

Just then she heard the door knock, "Come on in". Rebecca entered the room with a cheerful smile, "Hi Applejack, how are you feeling?"

"Better, ribs still hurt though, no gonna be doing any field stuff for a while, though with Wesker gone, that probably won't be needed right now".

Rebecca nodded, "It was a great victory for all of us, but what about you? You need to get home too".

Applejack sighed, "Ah know, but there ain't no way fer me to". Rebecca could tell that Applejack looked a bit depressed, so she approached her and hugged her, hoping to make Applejack feel a bit better.

"Thanks Rebecca, yer a good friend, you always are".

Rebecca looked to Applejack and smiled as she stared into her eyes, "No trouble...". Rebecca continued to stare and leaned in for a kiss, one which Applejack returned, such strange feelings but none of them fought it, until they heard a throat clear.

"Ahem".

They looked to the door and saw Bruce, Leon & Claire. Bruce approached Rebecca, "What the hell are you doing? You ain't suppose to be doing that".

Rebecca looked a bit awkward, she just got caught kissing Applejack, what's worse is that she could see the shame in Leon & Claire's eyes, they too told her that was improper, now they know she's been doing it again.

"Bruce, I'm sorry, I just couldn't help myself", Rebecca pleased. Bruce wasn't having it, "Rebecca, that ain't no excuse, you should know better, what you did was...very foolish to say the least".

Rebecca's demeanor lowered, "Bruce, I have needs too, and I just felt-".

"Rebecca", Bruce interrupted, "You can't do that stuff, now ah ain't got an issue with gay relationships and ah don't even care that Applejack's a pony and you're a human, personally I forget sometimes myself, but the fact is that you're the medic of the group, you can't have an emotional attachment to a patient, that's illegal".

"I'm just a medic though, not a doctor, I think the line draws there", Rebecca argued. Leon stepped forward, "Bruce is right Rebecca, as the medic you can't be romantically involved with a patient, what you're doing right now it really foolish, until this team disbands and your medical services are no longer required, you can't be involved with Applejack".

Rebecca sighed sadly, "Fine...I'll just go"

Rebecca walked off with a look of defeat. Bruce rubbed his head, "What in God's name was she thinking?"

"Probably wasn't thinking at all", Leon said.

Applejack didn't look to happy, "What was that about? So she kissed me, why is it a big deal?"

"It's against proper protocol for someone in the medical field to fall for a patients, kinda sakes but it's life", Leon said.

That answer didn't really do much to alleviate Applejack's attitude, but at this point, she'll take that answer for now.

Leon and Claire felt some pity for Rebecca, but she should know better than to do something like that, besides Applejack needs to be taken home soon, something like this may only complicate such matters. Though truth be told, they didn't want Applejack to go home, they loved her company, everyone did, so the complication is there regardless.

Bruce wasn't gonna tell Chris what he saw figuring that it wouldn't be fair to Rebecca, he was gonna let it go, but next time he probably won't be that lenient.

Rebecca herself felt a bit foolish about this, not to mention she doesn't understand why she's doing it, but regardless she knows that she wants, and she's certain she wants Applejack, but for now, it seems to be a pipedream...but that's only for now.

Elsewhere, a man is seen walking into a lab, walking past cages containing various monsters and B.O.W.s. He approached some files and lookd through them, feeling a bit interested, "So, these are the plans that were left behind, perhaps I can make good use of this", he grabbed his radio, "Agent HUNK, it is Nicholai Ginovaef, I have some assignments for you".

"Roger that Nicholai", HUNK said through the radio as Nicholai had an evil smile on his face.

Later in the week on they're all gathered around, despite Wesker being defeated, there were still a few places that had some signs of infection, and a few labs, but thanks to Wesker being dealt with, they don't have to worry too much on it spreading too fast.

Rebecca wanted to sit near Applejack, but the look that Bruce, Leon & Claire had on their face suggested that it's not the best idea, they still looked a bit displeased over what she did before. Applejack looked unhappy that Rebecca had to keep a distance, she liked her company, though she must admit, she isn't too sure if she really likes Rebecca in the way she thinks she does, of if it's just a passing phase. Regardless she wants to figure it out for herself, she could do without the interference.

While they gathered around, the lights started to flicker, causing some confusion among the group.

"What's with the lights? Someone forget to pay the electric bill?" Chris asked.

Soon they felt a gust of wind, weird since they're indoors.

"Applejack, are you getting another letter?" Carlos asked, gaining a look of 'Real Funny' from Applejack.

As this continued, Applejack felt a strange aura, "This feels so familiar...what's going on?"

A voice was heard afterwards, "Hello Applejack, it's been a while".

Applejack's eyes widened, "No...it can't be you!" This caused some concern from her allies. "Applejack, what's going on?" Chris asked.

"Who is that guy?" Bruce asked.

Applejack felt a shiver, "It's King Sombra!"

Sombra chuckled, "Right you are, looks like you've been pretty busy lately, I hear that you've been facing zombies, that's quite interesting I should say".

Leon stood to speak, "You're the one who banished Applejack to this world!?"

"That's right solider, unfortunately these zombies never got to experience the taste of Apples".

Bruce slammed his fist down, "You God Damn varmit! When ah get my hands on you, I'm gonna make you pay for putting Applejack through this hell!"

Chris grabbed his gun, "Why don't you just show up right now, Your Majesty", Chris stating the last part with blatant sarcasm.

"In due time, though with what I have planned, time is not your friend, soon I shall be rid of all of you, you're all a liability to my cause, and you all will suffer my wrath, it's only a matter of time".

Sombra's voice faded, Applejack looked concerned, "Ah gotta get back home, ah gotta take him down!"

Chris patted her back, "We'll all take him down".

Bruce nodded, "We're in this together Baby Girl".

Everyone around agreed with these statements, all were ready to have Applejack's back.

"We got you AJ, you're not alone on this", Leon said.

Applejack felt so relieved, "Y'all are great friends, happy to have you on mah side".

They all nodded, they were ready for a fight. King Sombra and his magic was something they weren't exactly used to, but they knew one thing, they can handle any odds if they work as a team, they owed Applejack for helping them out, time for them to return the favor.

* * *

 **This group can handle zombies and other monsters, but they haven't really encountered magic, but that won't stop them. Applejack sure has a great group of allies, and she's gonna make sure to give Sombra what he has coming.**


End file.
